Harrowing the Dragon
by Owl and Crow
Summary: The most wonderful smell welcomed Harry the next morning. Harry could not imagine anything more pleasant to wake up to. Deathly Hallows Spoilers! HarryGinny RonHermione GeorgeLuna
1. The Boy Who Lived With a Baby

"Life goes on, it always will." – Me

A/N: I'm sure that I'm not the only who's curious as to what happened in the nineteen years between the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows and the Epilogue. You have no idea how much I want to read that story, but I figured that the only one able to write the exact story that I want to read is me. So here it is! Those lost nineteen year!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Harrowing the Dragon**

**Chapter One**

Boy Who Lived With a Baby

Voldemort was dead. He had been dead for nearly two months. But it seemed as though no one had really relaxed. Security measures were still around every house. Witches and wizards all over the world still felt the need to look out for their Muggle neighbors and friends. It was as though no one wanted to get their hopes like they had last time.

It was better, in most people's minds, to expect the worst and eventually be pleasantly surprised.

Harry Potter was not one of those people. You would imagine that The Boy Who Lived, the person who vanquished the Dark Lord, the hero of the entire wizarding world would have been all over the media. That he would he have joined a Quidditch team or had started Auror training. But Harry Potter himself, disagreed.

You may be wondering why Harry declined Kingsley's generous offer to go straight into Auror training, without any testing before hand. And why he refused Hermione's offer to stay with her, her mother and her father, who had just gotten back from Australia. Or better yet why Harry even said no to the Weasley's when they asked him to move in with them at the Burrow until things settled down.

The reason for all of this was also the reason that Harry could not sleep. He had often daydreamed of a time when his mind would be fully his own. And he would not have to worry about nightmares of murders or torturing. He had always thought that he would be able to sleep well once Voldemort had died. But little Teddy Lupin seemed to disagree.

Harry insisted on raising Teddy. Tonks and Remus wanted it that way. They would not have made him godfather if they did not. And with them gone, Harry thought it only fitting that he take over the roll of father for the little guy.

Now, we all know the throngs of crap that Harry had managed to survive up to that point. He fought off a deranged professor, killed a massive snake monster, freed a felon while out running a werewolf, fought the Dark Lord in graveyard, fought the Dark Lord in his own mind, witnessed the death of his mentor, and finally brought an end to the Dark Lord that started it all. But never, not ever, did Harry think he could be bested by a baby.

He spent the week after Voldemort's death at Hogwarts. He was not sure he was ready to move on. But when Andromeda visited the school with his godson in her arms Harry felt a wealth of responsibility fall down on him. Andromeda assured him over and over again that she was more than capable and more than willing to raise the child herself, but Harry would not hear it.

So, he bought a massive flat, out fitted it with everything he thought he and the baby might need and moved in. It went well for the first few hours. Harry and Teddy played. And soon to Harry's horror he started getting bored with the child. When Harry realized this was happening, he panicked.

He scoped up the baby and Disapparated in hopes of finding the best mother he knew. Molly Weasley did her best to soothe Harry's worries. She gave him a great many pointers on how to be a better father for the baby and again asked him to move in with the child.

But Harry refused. He insisted that parenting was something he had to learn on his own. But he could not get over his fears of screwing up his father's best friend's kid. And he sure as hell was not going to let anyone else be at fault if Teddy turned out wrong.

As can be assumed Hermione told Harry he was being stupid. In her good opinion Harry ought to have let Andromeda raise Teddy. She asserted that, "Andromeda's already lost her husband and her daughter, Harry. It's almost as though you're taking her grandson away from her, as well!"

But Harry was not having any of that. Besides, the only people to spend more time at Harry's flat than Andromeda were Ron, Hermione. There was no way that Harry would cut Andromeda out of her grandson's life. He knew what it felt like to have no family that really cared about you, and he did not want that for his godson. He made sure that Andromeda knew that.

He even had a room in his flat set up for her. Just in case she wanted to stay over.

But at the moment, that was not the problem. The problem was that little Teddy would not stop crying. Harry tried to feed him. But that was not it. Harry tried to change his nappy, but it was clean. Harry tried everything, but the baby could not be consoled.

Harry had spent the whole day at Andromeda's and could not bare the thought of go to her now, in the middle of the bloody night. And every time he went to the Weasley's they always pressured him into staying for a few days. At one point it got so bad that he had to sneak out.

But it was getting bad and Harry could tell that Teddy was getting upset. Whenever that baby's hair changed color more than three times in less than fifteen minutes Harry knew that he was in for a long night. He could not help thinking that when Teddy cried like this what he really wanted were his parents and that was the one thing that Harry could not give him.

The small boy's hair flashed neon green then faded to a deep blue and Harry had had enough. He pulled the sobbing child into his arms and Disapparated. He landed gracefully in front of the Burrow and made his way up to the door. He argued with himself all the way there.

But if Harry had learned anything his two months as a father, it was that asking for help was the least of his worries. There was nothing more humbling then wiping another human being's bottom clean.

When Harry got to the door it opened for him. "Come on in, mate," Ron said, yawning.

"How did you know we were here?" Harry whispered.

"Andromeda Flooed, said you might be having trouble with the little guy tonight, so mum made me sleep on the couch, just in case," Ron said.

"He just won't stop crying," Harry said, frustrated.

"I know, mate. I'll go get mum." Ron left Harry in the living room to go get his mother. Harry collapsed onto the coach and snuggled the still sobbing Teddy into his chest.

Molly bustled out of her room in her nightgown. "Oh Harry!" She picked Teddy out of Harry's arms. "I wish you would just stay here! It would be so much easier."

Harry ignored this. He was becoming exceedingly good at not acknowledging Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's berating of his life style. Instead of responding, he just stroked his godson's maroon hair and worried, silently, about what could possibly be best for the boy.

"He's just getting fussy, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. She held up under his armpits and cooed at him. Ron looked a bit disgusted. "Needs a bit of consoling if I do say so myself. Why don't you get some rest on the couch here and I'll take care of this."

"No, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said, exasperated and tired. "I have to know how to do this! I can't be coming over here every night because I don't know how to take care of my- my- my- godson."

Over the last two months Harry had been trying almost none stop to call Teddy his son. Because by law Teddy was his son. He just could not seem to wrap his head around it. He was only seventeen! No one should have to feel responsible for a child at seventeen. But Harry had thought long and hard about it and came to only one conclusion. If he could bear the responsibility of saving the entire wizarding world, he could take care of a baby.

But it was becoming clearer everyday that he was just not ready for a baby.

"Harry, you've done quite enough for one night," Mrs. Weasley said, shortly. "Do much more and you won't get any sleep."

"What about you?" Harry demanded.

"I've had seven children, in all of those years since Bill came home, how much sleep do you think I've gotten?" Harry had no response to that. So, he let Mrs. Weasley take Teddy into her room and leaned back into the coach.

"Why can't I stay in your room?" Harry asked. Ron plopped down next to Harry and sighed.

"George is staying in my room now," he said. "I don't reckon he wanted to stay in his old room. Too many memories of Fred."

"Oh."

"It's just as well, I think. Percy's been staying in their room. Said he wanted to feel close to his baby brother. So, it works out. It's just nice to have the whole family around. Well, most of the family."

"Yeah." Harry thought hard for a new topic. Thinking about Fred and all of the others who gave up their lives made Harry sad. And he was already tired, and exasperated, he did not need to be sad on top of all of that. "So, is Hermione around?" Even in the darkened room Harry could see Ron's cheeks go red. "So she is then?"

"She's staying in Ginny's room. I think she's still nervous, you know."

"She's not the only one."

"Well, not everyone saw it first hand."

"Hermione did." Figuring that there was no way Ron was going to convince Harry otherwise, he let it be. Harry was beginning to get uncomfortable with the silence that descended between them. "So, how much snogging have you got up to?"

"Harry!" Ron yelled quite affronted.

"Honestly, you two!" Hermione snapped walking into the living room. She pulled her dressing robe closer around her body and sat down next to Ron. "How your dormmates at school slept at all is beyond me."

"What're you doing up? I thought you fell asleep hours ago," Ron asked.

"Well, Ronald, it's rather hard to sleep when your boyfriend's sitting on the side of the bed watching you," she said. Ron turned red and Harry snickered.

"Oh."

"Anyway I couldn't get to sleep after you left. So, I decided to wait up for when the delicate tones of Teddy's sobbing announced your presences." It was Ron's turned to snicker and Harry's turn to sigh. "Andromeda knows that baby well."

"I know what you're getting at and you can stop now. Teddy is my- my- my- my responsibility," Harry finished with sigh.

"You can't even call him your son!" Hermione said indignantly.

"What do you expect of me?! I'm seventeen!"

"Yes, you're seventeen trying to take care of a child barely three months old. I hate to say it, Harry, but when it comes to dark wizards there's no one better than you, but parenting doesn't seem to be something you're cut out for." Harry gave her a defeated look.

"That was below the belt, Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but it's-"

"If you two don't mind, I'd like some sleep," Harry said, drowning out the last of Hermione's sentence.

"Sure, Harry. We'll see you in the morning." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up.

"You know I only want the best for you, Harry," Hermione said as Ron tried to pull her out of the room.

"And I only want the best for Teddy." But they were both already gone.

----

The most wonderful smell welcomed Harry the next morning. It was the scent of fleshly grown flowers after a spring rain and Harry could not imagine anything more pleasant to wake up to.

"Ginny," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Well, it's good to know you're thinking about me in your sleep at least," Ginny snapped. Despite her tone of voice she smiled at how positively disgruntled Harry looked as he searched for his glasses.

"I'm just busy with Teddy, is all. Don't mean a thing by it." Harry pawed all over the place for his glasses, but could not seem to find them. Ginny sighed, took pity on him and pulled his glasses off the top of his head and handed them to him. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"You're so cute," Ginny whispered. She grabbed his cheeks and laid a searing kiss on his lips. Harry could not think of the last time anyone had called him cute, but to be honest he did not really care at the moment. All that matter were Ginny's sweet, soft lips moving ever so seductively beneath his. He lost his hands in her hair, willing her to move closer to him.

Just as Harry started really enjoying himself, he heard the unmistakable wail of a waking Teddy Lupin. Very reluctantly he pulled away.

"I have to-" he began.

"I know," she said, cutting him off. "I just miss you so much."

"I miss you, too."

"Maybe if I moved in with you," she suggested. Harry look stunned at the thought.

"Ginny, you're underage!" he yelled.

"Not for long!" she yelled back.

"Ginny, you have school in the fall. Besides the fact that your mother'd never let you, and even if she did, your brothers would kill me," Harry said, as calmly as he could manage.

"Harry, I don't care about any of that. I just want to be with you. I could help you raise Teddy. Make it more like a family," she insisted. Harry paused for a moment.

"You don't know how wonderful that all sounds. But I'm not even sure how much longer Teddy's going to be living with me," Harry said. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked this in that gentle Ginny voice that had inspired Harry many a times to tell her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I'm not cut out for parenting."

"How would you know that? You've hardly been doing it for two months," she said.

"That's what Hermione said. And we all know that Hermione's always right," Harry said, looking very put down.

"Well, I think that's a load of bollocks. The All Knowing Hermione told me that I was being silly when I said I that I love you and that someday you'd love me too. Granted I was twelve when I said it, but still. She was too blind to see how much Ron fancied her. And then didn't she not believe you a couple of years ago when you said Malfoy was up to something? That doesn't sound like girl who's right about everything to me," Ginny said.

"I suppose you're right. But I haven't got just me to worry about!" Harry said, frustrated. "I need to think about what's best for Teddy. And maybe growing up with someone who hasn't full matured as father isn't the best idea. I'm just not cut out for kids. Kidding myself thinking I could be a proper father. Probably never have kids," Harry mumbled the last bit but Ginny caught it.

"Don't say that, Harry. Maybe it's something you grow into. Maybe being a good father is something you'll be better at when you're older."

"But I have a baby now! I need to be better at it now!" Harry said.

"Okay, maybe you're right. But for, Merlin's sake, Harry you could let someone more experienced take the brunt of the responsibility," she said. "There's no shame in letting other people help."

"What do you think I'm doing here, Ginny? Asking your mother for help."

"That's not what I meant. I've seen the way Andromeda looks at Teddy. She wants that baby. As a memory of her husband and her daughter. And it's not like you wouldn't be part of his life! You could be the kindly older brother, that takes care of Teddy sometimes, but lets grandma play mummy most of the time," Ginny suggested.

"Maybe it's you who's the know it all," Harry muttered. Ginny smiled. "I just feel like, if I give him to Andromeda, I'm giving up on him. He's my dad's best friend's son, he's the last link I have to any of them. The only thing that's left of any of them."

"Now, that's not true either. You've got your memories and always the love that they had for you. Teddy needs you to make the right choice for him. And I reckon the best thing you can do for him is let his grandmother bring him up right. You saw how well she did by Tonks." Harry smiled at Ginny.

"You're right. You know you're right." Harry reached out and kissed Ginny firmly on the lips. Yet again they were broken apart by a crying baby. Harry pulled away, placed a hand on Ginny's cheek and said, "Hold that thought."


	2. Luna Sure Loves Good

"The only true remedy for a broken heart is love." – Me

A/N: Thanks so much to all of the people who read, put me on their favorite list and/or on their alert list, and a special thanks to all of those who reviewed! I hope you all like this next chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Luna Sure Loves Good

Harry was fussing over Teddy. He did not know what else to do. Andromeda had been very understanding when Harry explained about Teddy's living arrangements. In fact she seemed a bit pleased to have her grandson back. That did not make Harry feel any better about taking Teddy in the first place.

Andromeda walked back into Teddy's nursery, where Harry was currently trying to make the small child stop crying. "Give him here, Harry," she said. Harry placed Teddy into her arms and the baby almost instantly stopped crying, which only made Harry all the more sure he had made the right choice.

"How do you do that?" he asked, feeling as put down as he looked.

"Well, Harry, not many babies like being bounced while sobbing," Andromeda said with a smile.

"I knew it! I'm not cut out for parenting," he grumbled.

"That's not it. You're just too young for it."

This did little to console Harry. He watched Andromeda coo over Teddy, and could not help noticing how much Teddy seemed to like that.

"I'm rubbish. Tried doing just what you are last night and all he did was cry at me," Harry said.

"You are not rubbish, what you are is someone who expects too much of himself. Now, Molly Weasley just Flooed. She wants you over for dinner, so I think it's best you get going," she said.

"Will you be-"

"We'll be fine, Harry."

"Can I come over tomorrow, just to visit?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

Harry nodded, kissed his godson and headed down to the fireplace. With a decided lack of enthusiasm Harry threw the Floo powder down and said, "The Burrow."

He swirled downwards and tumbled into the Weasley's kitchen. He felt a strong hand grasp his arm and on instinct he lunged for his wand. "Well, it seems like Hermione's not the only one in this house who's still worried." Harry sighed and moved his wand away from Charlie's throat.

"Sorry, I'm just not having a very good day," he said.

"It's all right, better to be safe than sorry, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen and caught sight of Harry.

"Oh good, you're here, Harry! Andromeda thought she was going to have a harder time getting you away from Teddy," she said.

"I thought it was best not to draw it out." Mrs. Weasley nodding knowingly.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are up in his room, if you'd like to know," she said as she inspecting the dishes that were busying washing themselves.

"They said that they were prepping for Ron's Auror exam," Charlie said, so only Harry could hear him, "but I reckon Ron's just checking on Hermione's tonsils with his tongue. It's rather considerate of him, if I do say so myself." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to talk to Ginny," Harry said.

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley's face split into a knowing smile that made Harry uncomfortable. "I'll go fetch her for you then." She hurried out of the room. Harry sat down across the table from Charlie.

"So, Charlie, when are you going back to Romania?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not going back. I applied for a job in Scotland, so I can live near by and just Apparate to work. You know, after what happened to Fred………… I just want to be close." Harry nodded. He could not possibly know what it was like to lose a sibling, but if it was any worse than losing a friend, he did not want to know.

"I wonder what's taking Ginny so long," Harry said after an uncomfortable silence. Charlie grinned.

"Mum's probably gussying her up," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, what mother wouldn't want her daughter to date the Boy Who Lived?"

Harry gave a strangled sort of laugh. He did not know how much Ginny had told her family about their relationship, short lived as it was. Harry racked his brain for something else to talk about, seeing as Charlie had once again brought the conversation to an uncomfortable halt.

"I really don't like that title," Harry said. "Honestly, I'm of age. Why can't it be the Man Who Lived?" Charlie grinned in response.

"Well, you weren't much of a man the first time You Know Who tried to kill you, Harry," George said, as he walked into the kitchen. Coming up behind him was Luna Lovegood who, as always, seemed to have wondered in completely by accident.

"Then why isn't it the Baby Who Lived? I could appreciate that, at least it's honest," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, you're here," Luna said, in a dreamy voice. "Father wanted me to invite you over for some dinner. He told me that your first introduction didn't go so well."

"Yeah."

Harry had little desire to visit the Lovegood's. He did not have anything against Mr. Lovegood. Harry understood that all Xeno really wanted was the return of his daughter, and after a lot of reflection, Harry decided that he really could not fault the man for it. The real reason he did not want to go back was simply because their food smelled awful and no doubt tasted worse.

"Those were different times, though," George said. Harry could not help noticing the protective way that George stood around Luna as she wondered all over the kitchen.

"Things are better now, are they?" Charlie asked his brother. George gave noncommittal grunt and gently moved Luna away from a pair of knives that were cutting up some carrots. He pulled out a chair for Luna, which struck Harry as extremely odd. It was the first time that Harry had seen George do anything so utterly polite.

"George, are you sick?" The question just tumbled out of Harry's mouth before he could stop it. The two of the three other people in the room gave Harry a strange look.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, George?" Luna asked. George was about to answer, but Luna kept talking. "Perhaps we should go back to my house and have more sex." She turned to Harry at that point. "Sex has healing properties, you know? And the noise scares away the Gnarles."

Harry gave a barely audible, "oh." And looked across the table to Charlie, hoping he might be able to change the subject. But at that point Charlie was trying and failing to hold in his own laughter.

"Perhaps if you had more sex your eyesight would get better," she suggested. "We're hoping to regrow George's ear. Even though, I like him like this," she turned back to George, "he looks delightfully lopsided, I think." She smiled wistfully at what was apparently her new boyfriend.

The completely awkward silence that followed was cut short by Ginny bounding down the stairs. Harry looked up and silently thanked Mrs. Weasley's for making Ginny dress up. Granted she was only wearing a pink knee length skirt and tank top, but Harry could not get over the fact that she did all of that for him.

"Hey, Luna," she said. Luna smiled at her friend in greeting. "Hello Harry." He could not help thinking that her voice took on a more pleasant tone when she addressed him. "Mum said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I did- I mean I do," he said. She smiled broadly, obviously enjoying her affect on him. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand pulled him out his seat.

"Good, let's talk up in my room." This did not go over well with her brothers. They started an uproar that was quickly quieted by Mrs. Weasley, who shooed Harry and Ginny upstairs.

Ginny slammed her door shut behind the two of them and turned on Harry. "So," she said walking towards him. He started backing, mostly because of the look of hunger in her eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

The back of Harry's knees hit the edge of Ginny's bed and he collapsed into it. Ginny climbed on top of him and snogged him instead of letting him answer her question. Harry was not exactly complaining though. He liked letting Ginny take charge. It meant that if something went wrong, it would not be his fault.

Ginny broke off the kiss and grinned down at him. "Is there really anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not really," Harry said. "I've just been having a crap day and I was hoping you could cheer me up."

"Well, how've I done?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" he asked back. She looked elated. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What were you guys talking about when I came down stairs?" Ginny asked, rolling off of him. "Charlie looked like he was about to wet himself and George like his head was about to explode." Harry smiled and sat up.

"Well, Luna was talking about what she and George are doing to regrow his ear."

"And what exactly are they doing?" Harry smirked.

"Each other." Ginny's eyes got wide.

"Way to go Luna." Harry shook his head. "Come on you have to admit, the girls got spunk."

"She said that the noise scares away the Gnargles," Harry said. Ginny smiled innocently.

"I don't doubt that it does," she said.

"And that sex has healing properties and if I was having sex my vision would improve." She let that one roll around in her head for a while.

"Care to see if that one works?" Harry jumped off of the bed. "Oh come on! I was only kidding. Like I'd shag you with all of my brothers in the house."

"Well, you've been surprising me quite a lot recently and to be honest I wouldn't put it past you," Harry said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she said. "Now, sit down. I'm not done snogging you yet." The door to Ginny's room swung open in the middle of her sentence.

"Oi!" Ron yelled in response to what he had heard. "I thought you two were broken up?!"

"And I thought that Hermione was supposed to be testing you on your spells, not on your snogging skills or lack there of!" Ginny shouted. Ron was slowly turning red.

"Perhaps we should all go back down stairs and forget this ever happened," Harry suggested.

"Or perhaps you should ask my sister out properly instead of just snogging her when no one's around!" Ron shouted at Harry.

"Don't you yell at Harry, Ron! Did you ask Hermione out properly?! Or did you just assume that since you snog each other more than you talk to each other it's just a given that you're dating?!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh, stop shouting, both of you!" Hermione chastise as she walked up behind Ron. "My relationship with Ron is nothing that needs to be talked about in front of him-"

"Oi!" But Hermione ignored him and went on.

"And he certainly doesn't want to hear about what you and Harry do when no one is around. So, if you'll both settle down, I bet your mum needs our help with dinner, now come on."


	3. To Fight Dark Wizards?

"The future lies ahead of us, a mixture of our dreams, our talents and our fears." – Me

A/N: I really like writing this! I'm not giving up on my other stories, but this is what is inspiring me right now. So I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter Three**

To Fight Dark Wizards? That is the Question.

Harry stared at the ceiling of his bedroom arguing with himself. He had written a letter to Kingsley asking him if he was still interested in having him in Auror training. He had sent the letter using Ron's owl, Pig. He just could not bear buying a new bird, no owl could ever replace Hedwig.

He had spent the whole night tossing and turning wondering if he had made the right choice. The only reason that he had initially refused the training was because of Teddy. But now that the baby was living with its grandmother there was nothing holding him back.

What kept him awake that night was what Hermione had said shortly after he sent the letter. She asked him if Teddy was the real reason that Harry had declined the offer. She had insinuated that, perhaps being an Auror was no longer something Harry wanted to do. Perhaps Harry had had enough of hunting down dark wizards.

When she said it Harry was quick to refute it. But the more he thought about it the less sure he was. Had he really had enough of hunting down dark wizards? Was Teddy just the excuse he gave to everyone else for why he did not immediately accept Kingsley's offer? And the real reason hidden inside of him was the deep longing for a simple life?

But that did not sound right to Harry. He had refused the International Quidditch League's offer to find him a position as Seeker somewhere in the world, because it would mean moving Teddy somewhere across the planet. Teddy was not an excuse for not acting on his dreams, he was a responsibility that could not be ignored.

Harry was beginning to think that Hermione was losing her touch on being right all the time now that the war was over. And to be honest he thought that Hermione had no right to talk about what Harry did and did not really want to do, because she had just gotten an internship in Magical Law Enforcement, when she had said she would never work in that department.

Figuring that he was not going to get much more sleep, Harry swung his leg out his bed and stumbled into his kitchen. The flat really was really too big for one person. He had bought it hoping that Teddy could grow up in it. But now it just made him feel lonely.

As he fixed himself a cup of tea, he thought about asking Ron and Hermione to move in with him. But if what Ginny had said about them snogging more than talking, was true he was not sure he really wanted them living with him. If Ginny had not been going to school in the fall, he would have been overjoyed to have her live with him. But that was, quite obviously, not the case.

He was not going to move in full time at the Weasley's. Their house was cramped enough, without adding one more person to the mix. It had been almost three months and Percy still could not stand the thought of sleeping anywhere except in his baby brother's room. Granted George had moved into Percy's old room, so Harry could have stayed in Ron's room, but the attic seemed to have turned into Ron and Hermione's very own snogging sanctuary. Harry got uncomfortable walking in there even when they were not trying to eat each other's faces.

But the one thing Harry did know was that he could not go on living alone. It made him far too antsy.

He really should not have nearly jumped out of his skin when an owl tapped at his window. Harry waited until his breathing became normal again, before he ventured over to the window. Pig zoomed in and dropped a letter on Harry's head. He recognized the Ministry of Magic's seal, with a cautious nervousness he opened it and read:

_Harry,_

_I can't tell you how thrilled I was to hear that you'd changed your mind about the Auror training. Of course the offer is still good! Just come to the Ministry on the 27__th__ of August. You've been to the Auror department, just go there and someone will be waiting on the new recruits._

_You'll do great at it!_

_Yours,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry was elated. He dropped his tea cup, hardly caring that it had shattered. He grabbed his wand, the letter still clutched in his hand and Disapparated. He landed with a _pop!_ outside of the Burrow, trying desperately to ignore George and Luna who were kissing heatedly by the back door, he walked into the kitchen and thrust the letter in the face of the first person he saw.

That person just happened to be Ron, who pushed another letter into Harry's face. The parchment in his hands looked to be some sort of results. Reading over them a couple of times Harry realized that they were the results of Ron's Auror exams. He began to try and figure out what they meant, when Ron gave a whoop of jubilation.

"We're going to be Aurors together!" Ron yelled.

"That's only true if you both get through the training," George said as he and Luna came into the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Luna said, "they're both very talented wizards."

"Well, Harry is anyway," Ginny said as she and Hermione entered the kitchen. "Ron only passed because Hermione finally stopped snogging him long enough to get some actual studying in." Harry grinned at how red his two best friends were turning. He was so happy at that moment, he grabbed the petite red head's cheeks and kissed her sweetly, right in front of her brothers.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, obviously irritated.

"Oi, Potter, what'd you think you're up to?!" George demanded. Harry could not help but smile at the look of outrage on Ginny's face.

"Oh that's rich George!" she yelled. "What were you and Luna up to not five minutes ago?! Right outside the bloody house! Mum could have caught you!"

"You just snogged Harry in the middle of kitchen, young lady!" George yelled back. Luna looked dreamily at George.

"I don't think they were snogging," she said. "I don't see a single Pigmypop about. Their attracted by the sounds of snogging, you know?" Everyone but George gave her a strange look. George just looked more enamored by her if anything.

"But, Luna, you were just snogging outside," Hermione pointed out, "Did you see any- what's it called- Pigmyplops out there?" She never passed up an opportunity to try and prove the dreamy blond wrong.

"Pigmypops and yes- I heard rustling in the grass, that's why George and I came back in," Luna said, not catching on to Hermione's tone of voice. "They bite when they've caught you snogging and their salvia is poisonous. Father wrote a whole issue on it. Wanted to have them distributed at the Wizarding schools, so the students would be aware. But the Ministry wouldn't let him. Pity how many people suffered a cold because of Pigmypop bites."

Harry smiled fondly at Luna. Because of her little interruption George and Ginny forgot what they were yelling about and she had caused enough of a distraction that the two Weasley boys did not notice Harry slipping his hand into Ginny's.

"Well, anyway," he said. "Ron and I have got to go to the Ministry on August 27th to begin our training. Have you and Luna gone to get you school things yet?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No, we're going this weekend," Ginny said. She gave him a coy look that immediately made Harry suspicious. Ginny Weasley was a lot of things but coy she certainly was not. "D'you think you could come?" Harry could hardly think for how pretty she looked when she was trying to be modest.

"I-um- can't see why not-" Ginny gave a gleeful shriek and threw herself into Harry's arms. George and Ron made angry noises as Ginny planted a sound kiss on Harry's lips.

"I'm just going to miss you so much this coming year," she mumbled into his mouth.

"I know, Ginny," Harry said. "I'll miss you too. But I'll come visit you on Hogsmeade weekends. How does that sound?" She gave him an almost sad smile. "It's only like nine months."

"Yeah, but that's nine months without seeing my boyfriend everyday."

"Don't worry, Ginny," Luna said. "I'm doing the same thing." George did not look comfortable with the idea of her leaving his side. Harry was starting to get the impression that Luna had taken Fred's place in George's life.

"Hey, George," Harry said, hoping to change the subject, "how's the shop going?"

"Oh, it's great," George said, brightening a little. "Not the same, but still a grand old time. Lee's taken up a bunch of the hours and once Luna leaves school she said she'll work there a bit."

"In between writing for the Quibber, of course," Luna said. "Father never wanted me writing while at school, he always thought it best that I focus on my studies while in school. But once I'm out, well, by golly, the world will hear about the terrible Gnargle infestation at Hogwarts! It's the worst I've ever seen!" George smiled and took her hand gently.

"I think we'll see you lot later," George said. "I reckon there are a few Gnargles in Percy's old room that need a good scaring off. Ta!" Luna waved as she and George made their way upstairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged, while Harry and Ginny did all they could to stop laughing.


	4. Luna's Loony Lover

"Could life be lived well in the absence of love? I think not." – Me

A/N: I don't know why but I really like the relationship between George and Luna. I think I might write a one shot detailing how I think they got together. Cheers!

**Chapter Four**

Luna's Loony Lover

Harry was having a hard time figuring out what exactly he should do. Part of him wanted to go back to his flat and sit somberly while remembering what it was like to kiss Ginny everyday. While the other part thought he had a responsibility to find out why George looked like he was about to cry.

In the end, responsibility won out and Harry remained by George's side long after Hogwarts Express left King's Cross.

The once chipper red head was looking forlorn at where the great red train had been. Harry had every inclination to do the very same thing but felt the need to wait until he was alone to do it. He had no idea how George was feeling. To be honest Harry had never taken the time to really get to know George or Fred, they both seemed so wrapped up in each other, it was never necessary.

But now that George was without Fred, Harry thought that it was as good a time as any to really get to know him. That was why Harry stayed behind and was currently trying to think of a way to ask George all of the things he wanted to know. Luckily for Harry, George seemed to have no problem breaking the ice for him.

"You know," he began, "if Fred saw me like this I'd never hear the end of it. To the last day of his life he was still making fun of my terrible ear jokes." Harry gave a short laugh. "When he died, I never thought I'd find someone who understood me so completely ever again."

Harry spoke up, tentatively. "But Luna does?"

"She's a lot deeper then you'd think," George said.

"Well, I know that," Harry said, "she's got my face painted on the ceiling of her room." George smiled.

"She's got me painted next to her bed." Harry nodded. The two of them stood in silence for a while. "She's a real good listener. Knows when to talk and when not to. She's a lot better about this kind of thing then Fred ever was."

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"Cedric Diggory was a pretty good friend of ours. We never let on about it really. Wood wouldn't have like it." Harry smiled at that. "I didn't know what to do when he died. Everything changed. And you know Fred, always joking, even when we were alone." George looked very sad for a moment, then he brightened up. "But Luna," he smiled, "I can joke with Luna and then have a deep, important conversation. It's like she gets me more than even Fred does…………… did." Harry nodded.

"How did you and Luna," Harry began.

"End up scaring the Gnargles out of my flat?" George finished for him. Harry gave weak laugh. "About two weeks after Fred died she came into our shop and started talking about Crumble- Headed Snorkacks or something. She was the first person not to try and talk to me about Fred. She just figured that I might want to be talked to."

"That sounds like Luna."

"Well, we stood by the front check out for like an hour and just talked." George gazed fondly down the train tracks.

"And then you just-" Harry waved his hands around suggestively.

"Merlin, no, Harry!" George exclaimed. "Luna's not like that. She's not forward enough to just take a bloke into his bedroom and shag 'im. She held my hand and kissed my cheek and I was done for." George shook his head. "I closed up the shop and we went up to my flat. Talked the whole night, it was the first time I was smiling for than a moment in two weeks." He stopped talking again, and Harry felt the need to say something.

"And then-"

"For crap's sake, Harry! I'm going to start disapproving of your relationship with my sister if that is all you think about!" George gave Harry a disturbed look. "We'd stopped talking for a bit, she just stared at me and then she kissed me. Square on the lips. We snogged for a while and it just sort of happened. Later on she told me that it scares away the Gnargles that get in your bed."

"Guess that's nice to know," Harry said.

"Ha, yeah." They stood in silence together and watched the last of the Muggle parents scamper back through the barrier.

"I think it's time we be off, George," Harry said. He nodded. They stared at each other. "I'm not Disapparating until you do, mate." George grumbled, pulled out his wand and disappeared with a _pop!_ Harry followed suit shortly after.

His feet touched down inside his flat and with a sigh, he trudged into the kitchen. He pawed around his pantry for the only thing he could think of that would get the image of his girlfriend's brother snogging the knickers off of Luna Lovegood out of his mind.

Fire Whiskey.

He had been of age for a while, but had just recently gotten up the nerve to actually buy it. He poured himself a glass and lumbered into his sitting room. He was about to get pissed, then take a nap when a head appeared in his fire place.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville said, brightly. Harry slopped most of his Fire Whiskey down his front. "Oh, sorry, mate!"

"S'all right, Neville," Harry said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Grand had the idea that we invite all the members of Dumbledore's Army over for supper and a party. It took us a while to get our act together, so the younger students won't be able to come. But I still think it'll be a smashing good time!" Neville said.

"Right, sounds great," Harry said. "When is it?"

"Tonight," he said.

"Tonight!" Harry had really been looking forward to that nap.

"Yeah, you should come over around six. Masses of people are coming. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, George, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, even Oliver Wood. All sorts of people. Tons of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. It'll be brilliant!"

"Yeah, brilliant."

"Well, I have to be off. Grand's making me tidy up my room." He grimaced. Harry gave a weak laugh that seemed to satisfy Neville. When his head vanished, Harry chugged the remainder of his Fire Whiskey and scowled.

----

Harry appeared with a _pop!_ outside of Neville's home. It was small and looked very comfortable. Harry could imagine being very happy there. He looked around a bit wondering vaguely if anyone would notice if he did not show up. But Harry figured if anything, Ron and Hermione would notice and he would not hear the end of it from them.

"Not thinking about skipping out on the party, are you?" Harry turned around and saw George smiling, walking up to him.

"You seem much happier then you did this morning," Harry said. George grinned wider.

"Luna left a letter for me. Would you believe that even in writing she sounds sort of dreamy?" he asked.

"I've never gotten a letter from her, but it doesn't surprise me."

Harry and George stood outside of Neville's house for a while, listening to the sounds of the party going on inside.

"You reckon we should go in?" George asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't really want to."

"Aw! We can't have a party without the guest of honor!"

"What d'you mean? The guest of honor?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry you've been a bit of a recluse lately, we all thought that maybe a party'd do you good. Hermione and me mum wanted it to be a surprise, but I think you've got a right to know," George said.

"Now, I really don't want to go."

"Harry, you're going in there, even if I have to force you. I have it on good authority that you've done things much scarier then going to a party." Harry just grumbled in response and followed George up to the door.

"POTTER!" someone yelled as Harry walked through the door. "Oi! Harry's here!"

It was like he had just killed Voldemort all over again. People were pulling on him, talking to him, telling him things he did not want to know. He was fairly sure that someone had grabbed his bum, he could only hope that it had been a girl.

"Steady on, you lot!" George yelled. The stout red head grabbed Harry's arm and steered him through the throngs of people to the room that held the masses of food. "Best table in the house I'd say," George picked up two meatballs, handed one to Harry and tapped them together. "Cheers mate!"

Harry looked around the room as he munched on his meatball. He saw many familiar faces. From three of the four houses and even a few former students. He saw Viktor Krum flirting with one of the Patil sisters and Lavender Brown in the corner in the sitting room.

Harry caught sight of a bottle of Fire Whiskey on a table creaking with many bottles of assorted alcohol. He grabbed the long neck of the glass container and took it with him as he wandered towards the back of Neville's house. Several people stopped him for any number of reasons. Unfortunately for those who were expecting answers, Harry just sipped at the Fire Whiskey and moved through the house.

Finally he got to the back door. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville were sitting out there, talking quietly. Harry opened the door just enough to hear what they were saying.

"The one I feel worst about is that Colin Creavey kid," Neville said.

Great, they were talking about the war. Harry had every inclination to close the door and try to enjoy the party. But his feet seemed rooted the spot and he could not help feeling a bit curious what his old doormates' feelings were about all that had happened.

"Wasn't he underage?" Dean asked. Neville nodded.

"He was a pretty big fan of Harry's as well," Neville said. "Kid just wasn't prepared enough, I think."

"I don't know that that's true," Seamus said, "Ginny Weasley was out there, in the thick of it as I remember."

"Oh, yeah! Wasn't she fighting Bellatrix?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, before Mrs. Weasley finished the awful hag," Neville said, bitterly. "Would have liked to do it myself."

"A lot of us would have, Neville," Dean said. "I had to listen to her torture Hermione. The woman was evil. She got off easy if you ask me." The three boys sat in silence for a bit.

"It's terrible to think, but Ginny cold have died, just like Colin did," Seamus said.

The thought had occurred to Harry shortly after the final battle, that Ginny could have very well lost her life. It made his chest tighten and his stomach squirm to think about. He was having a hard dealing with Ginny leaving for school, he never wanted to think about what it would be like to have her leave his life for good.

"Now, I don't know about that," Neville said, skepticism evident in his voice. "Ginny always been great in her Defense classes and she was on top of everything Harry taught us in the D.A."

"Yeah, but Professor Lupin died and he taught Harry half of what Harry taught us," Dean said.

"And I swear I saw an Auror go down," Seamus said, "I mean Ginny's good, but she's not better than an Auror."

"Harry?"

Harry jumped when he heard his name. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione coming up behind him.

"Oi, Harry," Neville said, "you're finally here! Grand'll be thrilled. I'll go get her." Neville got up and went back into the house. Ron directed Harry outside, while Hermione snatched the bottle of liquor from his hand.

"How long were you standing there, Harry?" Dean asked.

"Oh," Harry said. "Not long."


	5. The Woos of Dolores Umbridge

"It is our responsibilities that make us grow up into better people." – Me

A/N: I can't tell you, oh elusive reader, how pleased I am that you all seem to like this fic so much. It makes me so happy to see my email full of reviews and people putting my story on their Alert Lists or their Favorites List.

I'm really trying to make this fic what J.K. would have written had she told this part of Harry's story. So, I've looked online and read what she said happens to our favorite characters over those nineteen years. Unfortunately I've already strayed a bit from her intentions by making George and Luna a couple. But I don't really care because I love them together.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, get over it, I have.

**Chapter Five**

The Woos of Dolores Umbridge

August 27th came around far too soon for Harry's liking. He was terribly nervous about going to the Ministry. He had not been there since he, Ron and Hermione stole the Horcrux from Umbridge. Harry had no idea what to expect, but he heard accounts from Hermione, Percy and Mr. Weasley that the Ministry had actually become a very nice place to work.

Harry credited that change to Kingsley. He could not fathom how hard it must have been for the former Auror to do away with all of the corruption in the Ministry. But Harry was still cautious. He did not want to go into the Ministry expecting it to be completely different and then get surprised that it had not changed at all.

Harry and Ron made their way quite uneventfully to the Auror department. Harry remembered Kingsley saying that someone would be waiting for them when they got there, but Harry could only see a group of about twenty young witches and wizards all looking around nervously.

While on their way up, Harry had, thankfully, gone mostly unnoticed but the general public. But now that he and Ron had stopped moving, people were starting to notice him. The assembly of new recruits started whispering and pointing at Harry, causing him to get incredibly uncomfortable. He even heard one witch suggest that Harry would be teaching them.

Luckily, Kingsley soon came bounding down the hall.

"Thank you all for waiting," he said. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to be patient with me for a bit longer." Everyone nodded understandingly. "Harry," a few of Harry's fellow recruits whispered eagerly at his name, "can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Harry nodded and followed Kingsley down the hall to a secluded area.

"First of all, I'd like to give you something." Kingsley reached into his robes, pulled out a stuffed envelope and handed it to Harry. "They're the pictures of Sirius from my office. I thought that you might like to have them." Harry nodded numbly. "And now I have to admit that I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I have no one to head the Auror department and evidently no one to teach the new recruits," Kingsley admitted.

"Well, what can I do?"

"The Order was well aware that you taught a number of your fellow students back in your fifth year. I'd be a fool not to notice how well they all fought against the Death Eater. They fought so well because of what you taught them," Kingsley said. Harry was speechless and vaguely afraid of what the Minister was about to ask him. "Harry Potter there is no one more qualified, trustworthy or skilled then you to head up the Auror department. I need you to do this for me. I need you to train these recruits."

They were plunged into silence. Harry had absolutely no idea what to say to Kingsley. He had always sort of dreamed of one day heading up the Auror department, but he had never thought that it would happen so soon. Though, to be honest, it did not surprise Harry that qualified persons were in short supply so soon after the war.

"Kingsley, I don't know what to say," Harry said.

"Well, you best figure that out soon, because if you say no, I'm going to have send all of you away. I don't have time to train you lot myself and it'll take time to find someone else-"

"I'll do it," Harry said. Kingsley stopped suddenly and looked surprised but pleased at Harry.

"Great the training rooms are down the hall on your right. I'm sorry that I haven't prepared you more for this, but I'm fairly sure you can handle it."

"Fairly sure?"

"Don't do anything too complicated on the first day, but these people did pass the test so going too easy on them might waste time. How about you and I have a real talk about this around four?"

"All right," Harry said. He had learned from the war to take things as they came. In fact he had been formulating a few lesson plans in his head while Kingsley was talking.

"Meet me here and we'll get this all sorted out. But right now you have a class to teach and I have to make sure that Dolores Umbridge gets her wand set on fire. I'll see you at four."

Before Harry could ask the many questions his last statement aroused, Kingsley strode down the hall. He noticed that the Minister stopped in front of the crowd of new Aurors, spoke for a minute and then moved towards the elevator. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he ventured over the group of witches and wizards that had just become his students.

Harry stood uncertainly in front of them before he opening his mouth to say something, but someone beat him to it.

"I knew it!" said a young pretty witch. "Who better to teach us how to defeat dark witches and wizards than Harry Potter!?" She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was short, impossibly thin and Harry noticed many of the other wizards giving her a lot of well deserved attention.

"Um, all right," Harry said, taken a back. "If you'll all follow me down the hall, we'll get started."

He made his way down the hall to the room that Kingsley had indicated with Ron by his side. "You didn't tell me you were going to be teaching us," Ron said, he sounded slightly irritated.

"Kingsley just asked me out of no where. I'm heading up the whole Auror department!" Harry exclaimed.

"How are you going to do that?!" Ron demanded.

"I don't know. Kingsley's going to talk to me about it at four, but who knows how much he can actually tell me." Harry stopped in the middle of hall and turned to his friend. "Ron, you have to help me with this."

"Me?! What can I do? You're the one who fought his way through the Triwizard Tournament, dueled countless Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and then finally destroyed You Know Who! That was all you, not me!" Ron exclaimed

"First of all you don't need to remind me what I've done! And second of all you helped me get through all of that. I can't think of anyone more qualified to help me through this. So, what do you say?"

Suddenly they noticed that the rest of future Aurors were rapturously listening in on their conversation.

"All right, you lot," Ron said. "In you go!" He shooed the group into the large practicing area.

Harry took a moment to look around the room. It was a bit like what the Room of Requirements had turned into for the D.A. meetings. There were no books on the walls and it was far bigger. But it was the same general idea.

"So, you'll help then?" Harry asked.

"Like there was any other option." Ron smile kindly at his best mate, then got an excited look in his eyes. "Your department head now, Harry. You could give me like a formal position! Like your second in command or something!"

"Let's just make our may through this class and then talk to Kingsley about what I can and can't do," Harry said.

"And maybe we can get Hermione in it too!" Ron seemed really excited about this new eventuality.

"Mate, I don't reckon Hermione wants to be an Auror." Harry did not let Ron respond and just pushed him into the practice room.

----

Harry sat at the dinner table in his flat watching how enamored Ron seemed to be at every little thing that Hermione said. She was talking none stop about the strides she had been able to take with S.P.E.W. now that she was in the Ministry. Though Harry knew for a fact that Ron did not desperately care about the welfare of house elves, Hermione seemed yet to notice.

"Ron and I found out what happened to Umbridge today," Harry said. That stopped her. She looked a bit excited by the prospects of their former professor getting punished for her misdeeds.

"Really? Is her wand being shredded as we speak?" Hermione asked.

"It's much better than that," Ron said.

"Reckon we should start at the beginning?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, you know that Kingsley made me department head, so he sat down with me and Ron-"

"_Ron and I!_" Hermione interjected, correcting Harry's grammar.

"Whatever," Ron said, "after he finished going over what Harry ought to teach the new recruits, Harry asked him about Umbridge."

"I was a bit shocked he was so open about it, to be honest," Harry admitted.

"Oh, of course he was!" Hermione said. "Kingsley's pretty intent on making an example of her. Everyone knew that her trail was today, the media was even asked to attend."

"Well, the part I found funny was that it took them three hours to list out the charges against her!" Ron said, looking pleased.

"Kingsley's getting everyone who supported the incrimination of Muggleborns. He's also punishing those people who turned in others to the Death Eaters without proof of any foul play. I'm actually going to get to sit in on some of those trials! I'm really looking-"

"Do you want to hear what happened to Umbridge or not, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, oh go on. I am eager know if that batty old woman got what's coming to her," Hermione said.

"She did," Ron said, "and then some."

"Her only defense was that, and I quote, 'if I didn't go along with the Death Eaters they might have come after me.'" Harry said, doing a spot on impression of Umbridge's sickeningly sweet girly voice. He saw Ron shudder.

"But of course most of the people judging her had seen how pleased she was when sentencing people for crimes that made no bloody sense!" Ron said.

"So in the end," Harry said, "Kingsley himself snapped her wand in two."

"And he's made it a federal offense-"

"Punishable by jail time."

"To sell her or make her a new one."

"So she'll never be able to do magic again?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"But that's not all," he said.

"It gets better," Harry said, "she has been forbidden to get a job in the magical community."

"That is so perfect!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now, that awful excuse for a human is no better than a Muggle!" Ron and Harry exchanged startled looks. "Not that there's anything wrong with Muggles," Hermione said quickly. "It's no more than she deserves and you both now it. It's a taste of her own bloody medicine."

"What's more their making her move out of the country," Harry said.

"I've never been so happy about someone else's misfortunes." Hermione sighed.

"Misfortunes?" Ron snorted. "She got her just deserts if you ask me. Nothing misfortunate about it."

"That's not what I meant, Ronald and you know it!" Hermione snapped.

"Then what did you mean, Hermione?" Ron snapped back.

Harry sat back in his chair and grinned at his two best friends as they bickered over Hermione's poor wording. It was the first time in nearly three months that Harry felt completely at ease. In Harry's good opinion, as long as Ron and Hermione were arguing over the little things, all was right with the world.


	6. A Very Harry Situation

"Love can't be counted on to be always pleasant." – Me

A/N: I hope you all get the pun in the title.

**Chapter Six**

A Very Harry Situation

The cold October wind whipped down the busy Hogsmeade lane. Harry pulled his cloak tightly around him and watched the overly eager third years push their way past the older students. He could not help noticing how relaxed everyone seemed. It would have made him very happy to know that because of the things he had done, people were better off, people were happy.

That certainly would have been the case had most of the student not been pointing at him and whispering about him.

But luckily for Harry, he did not have to venture to the small town alone. George stood nervously by Harry side. But it seemed that every time someone bumped into him, he would jump and start sputtering. When this happened for the tenth time, Harry had had enough and turned on him.

"George, you need to relax!" Harry exclaimed.

"But she isn't here yet," George said, wringing his hands. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"We've hardly been here ten minutes, George. Give them some time."

"You're right, course you're right." George sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Harry shook his head and turned around hoping to ignore the look of intense worry on George's face when he caught sight of Ginny and Luna walking towards them.

Harry grabbed George by the arm and turned him. When the red head caught sight of his girlfriend, he bounded into her arms. Harry smiled and made his way up to Ginny. He could not help noticing that she did not seem that thrilled to see him. He credited that to the fact that she just was not that type of girl.

"Hey, Ginny." He reached out to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Wha?" She shuffled about a bit then sighed and ran her hand through her hair, glancing up at him.

"Oh," she sighed, "it's nothing. Just………… No, it's nothing. You'd tell me. I know you would." Harry gave Ginny a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, come here." Ginny pulled Harry down for a kiss, but before their lips could touch some one yelled:

"Harry!"

Harry pulled away from Ginny and looked around. Running towards him was one of his new Aurors. He recognized her as the witch who had initially voiced her excitement at Harry teaching the new Aurors. She stopped a few feet away from them and beamed at Harry.

"I mean _sir._"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "but I don't remember your name."

"Oh, that fine," her smile faulted a bit, "I'm Nora, sir, Nora D'Orsay." Harry felt Ginny stiffen at her name. He wrapped his arm around her waist, hoping to relax her a bit.

"Oh right, Ron said you're doing really well in class."

"I don't know," Nora said, turning bashful, "I reckon I'm doing just as well as anyone else."

"Harry, you didn't tell me that Ron was teaching the new recruits," Ginny said, icily.

"I only managed to get him the position formally last week. But he's been teaching the classes for about a month now," Harry said a bit unsure.

"I think you were a better teacher, Harry." Nora's voice was full of admiration.

"I don't think you should be saying that about your teacher," Ginny snapped. "Especially when that teacher is your boss's best mate and my brother." Her voice had turned very harsh by the end of the sentence. Nora put her hands on her narrow hips and squinted at Ginny in a way that Harry did not like at all.

"I don't believe I've met you," she said, none to kindly.

"That doesn't surprise me, seeing as Harry, _my boyfriend, _doesn't really like to talk about his personal life," Ginny said.

"Or perhaps he doesn't like talking about things that aren't that important to him," Nora snapped. Ginny gaped and looked like she was about to punch the girl standing in front of her.

"All right, that's enough, D'Orsay," Harry said, turning to full department head mode. "I don't talk about my girlfriend at work because I don't think that it's anyone's business but mine and hers. Now, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in class today?" Nora looked down, obviously ashamed now that Harry was speaking so sternly her.

"Mr. Weasley gave us the day off today," she muttered.

"Well, then perhaps you should start thinking better of him if he did that for you, for I'll have you know, I wouldn't have. And next time I run into you outside of work I hope that you'll act with a bit more decorum because you are representing the entire Auror department. And when you act like that it reflects poorly on your teacher, your coworkers, on me _and _on my abilities as a department head.

Nora looked like she was about to cry. "Now, I hate to say it, but if I hear any more about you acting badly outside of the work place I'm going to have to seriously consider firing you." She gasped when he said that. "Believe me, I don't want to do that, you'd make a ruddy good Auror if you learn to respect those people in charge and that includes Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"Now, go, go on." Nora rushed off and around the corner. "What was that about?" Ginny crossed her arms and pulled away from him. "Come on, Ginny." She started walking down the street away from Harry. "You know that what she said wasn't true."

"It doesn't matter if it wasn't true!" she shouted. Harry was the first person to admit that when it came to girls, he was not exactly the best. But even he knew that he was in trouble.

"Well, then what's that big deal?" Harry asked trying to keep up with her. Ginny stopped and turned on him. He knew very quickly that he had said the wrong thing.

"The big deal, Harry?" she asked, pure venom dripped from her voice. "The big deal is that no one seems to know that I'm your girlfriend! Or that you even have a girlfriend! And then that little- little twat bag comes by all high and mighty because Witch Weekly seems to think that you've been seeing her!"

"But, Ginny, I'm not _seeing her,_ whatever that means, and you know it. The people who know us, know that. Isn't that what's important?" Harry asked.

"That's why I didn't bring it up when I first saw you," Ginny said, coming to a halt outside the Shrieking Shack. "Because I know that I'm the only girl in your life, but it would nice, really nice, not to have to hear out of every bloody girl in the castle how sorry they are that the Boy Who Lived dropped me for some snotty _skinny_ Auror!" Harry could tell, even with his decided lack of knowledge concerning the female sex, that Ginny was very upset about this.

"Ginny, if I could, I'd tell every person, magical and Muggle alike, that you're the only girl in my world and that that's been the case for nearly two years, but I can't," Harry said, hoping to calm her.

"I'm sorry for saying but that's bull shit, Harry," she said.

"So, what you want to walk up to every person in the world and tell them that you're my girlfriend, is that right?"

"No, that's ridiculous."

"Then what do you want?"

"How many interviews have you been asked to do in the past few months?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, not you too," Harry said, disgruntled.

"What're you talking about?"

"Hermione's been on me for ages to do an interview. Let the wizarding world know what I went through. What my life's like now. Like anyone would care."

"Harry, have you been getting the Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked.

"No, I work in the Ministry, I know what's going on, I don't need to read about it," he said, glad that she had stopped yelling.

"The Daily Prophet hardly talks about the Ministry anymore. The front page is always covered in pictures and stories about you. Rita Skeeter's written some rubbish book about your life. And if you'd get over this melodramatic, 'who would what to hear about my life?' bull you'd be able to set people straight in the way they talk about you. It's not all good, you know?" she snapped.

"Well, I've gotten used to that very well, Ginny," Harry snapped back. "I just don't think it's anyone's business what I do with my life."

"Well, the whole of the wizarding world seems to disagree! It's not only you they talk about, you know? They write all about the Order and Dumbledore's Army. Most of its complete bollocks but you should hear some of the awful things they've said about Snape in the final battle. Like any of them were there!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What are they saying about him?" Harry asked. He was not entirely sure why he cared so deeply. Snape had been awful to him since they had met. But now that Harry knew the lengths the man had gone to for his mother, he simply could not bear to let anyone speak ill of him.

"That he was the worst Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. That he ought to be punished, even though he's already dead. There was even talk that the Ministry wouldn't honor his will-"

"No," Harry said. "No, they've got to. After all he'd done for Dumbledore, for the fight against Voldemort, that's just wrong!"

"Yes, Harry, but no one knows all of what he did but you. He gave you his memories, no one else," Ginny said. "If you want the wizarding population to look more kindly on him then you have no choice but to tell your side of the story. Bloody hell, his picture isn't even up in the Headmistress's office."

"It's not?"

"No- Harry, where are you going?"

Upon hearing that his least favorite professor's pictures was not hanging in the Headmistress' office Harry set off towards Hogwarts. Had he not been so upset at the thought he would have taken the time to consider why it bothered him so much that Snape was not being remember as the hero that he was. Granted he was a tragic, very flawed hero, but a hero none the less.

Harry plowed into the castle he had once thought of as his home and made his way as quickly as possible up the Headmistress' office. The thought that she might not be there drifted through his mind, but he quickly banished it. If she was not there he would simply conjure his own portrait of Snape and place it on the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back.

He stopped short at the statue of Gargoyle realizing all too late that he did not know the password. A very disgruntled Ginny came up behind him, rather angry and out of breath.

"Harry, why did you run off like that? I wasn't finished talking to you," she demanded. Harry ignored her, very conscience of that fact that he would probably get in a lot of trouble for doing so, but at the moment he really did not care. He had to figure out how to get past the Gargoyle.

"Can I go up?" he venture. The statue seemed to consider him for a moment, then it simply nodded and let him and Ginny pass. Harry paid no mind to Ginny, who was grumbling at him the whole way up. He had yet to convince McGonagall that Snape's portrait deserved to be on the wall and at the moment that was his top priority.

He stopped only when faced with the door to the Headmistress' office. He had half a mind to just barge right in on her, but quickly thought better of it and knocked. "Come in," came the still strict voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry opened the door and stood out of the way to let Ginny enter first. Just because she was no doubt angry at him, it did not mean that he should stop being a gentleman.

"Ah, Potter, Weasley," she said, smiling. "What can I do for you?" Harry took a few long strides up to the front of McGonagall's desk and looked down at her sitting form.

"You can explain to me why Professor Snape's portrait is not on that wall," he said, sternly. His old Transfiguration teacher seemed a bit taken aback by his tone, but she quickly corrected herself.

"Technically, Professor Snape abandoned his post before his death. Therefore, he wouldn't be considered a true Headmaster of Hogwarts," McGonagall said, the distaste evident in her voice.

"How could you that?" Harry asked, stricken. "He protected this school from being solely in the hands of the Carrows. Granted he could have done more, but he did have to hide his true intent. The things that man lived through for the sake of Dumbledore………… for the sake of my mother, he ought to have his portrait up there and you know it."

McGonagall looked over Harry for a moment and then nodded her head.

"I wish you'd let me see those memories, Harry," she said, "it would help me comes to terms with it."

"He gave them to me," Harry said, "I don't think he wanted anyone else to see them. There rather personal."

The office suddenly became very quiet. Harry kept his eyes locked on McGonagall, who kept her own eyes on him.

"Very well, Potter, I'll see to it that Snape's portrait is hung in this office. But I can assure you that it will do little to fix his public image."

"I'm going to take care of that," Harry said.

"Really? How?"

"I've just recently been convinced that an interview," Harry heard Ginny gasp, he grinned at her, "probably wouldn't kill me. Watch out for the next issue of the Quibber. I'll be damned before I willingly give an interview to the Profit or Witch Weekly."


	7. Mr Weasley's Christmas Present

"The people we love live on forever in our memories." – Me

A/N: I am so sorry it took this long to update! I had it written two days ago but I just got a new job and I was too tired after I got home to grammar check it and post it. But worry not, even after I go to college I had no intention of giving up on my Fan Fiction!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the plot.

**Chapter Seven**

Mr. Weasley's Christmas Present

It seemed that despite Harry's best efforts, the Daily Profit did get their hands on his interview for the Quibber. Harry had talked Dean Thomas into writing the article about him. There were few people that Harry trusted enough to tell the truth to, and since Dean had live through some of the worst of it, he felt Dean would be responsible about it.

Of course, the interview had not done all that Hermione and Ginny hoped it would. Even though Harry said more than once, in the interview, that Ginny was the only girl in his life and that it would stay that way for as long as Harry could help it, Witch Weekly still speculated that he was secretly longing for Nora D'Orsay.

Which won Harry no points with his girlfriend.

And the Daily Prophet made it very clear that they were uncertain about Harry's protection of Snape and Dumbledore. They even insinuated that Harry was losing his touch with reality now that the war was over. When the Boy Who Lived heard that he refused to speak to Hermione for nearly three hours. Of course Ron just found it funny.

As can be expected the reaction to Harry's interview did nothing to change his opinion of being open with the media. If anything people seemed more interested in him since he had given the interview. At one point it got so bad that he had to escort an over zealous reporter out of the Ministry. This, of course, did not improve Harry's mood.

Worst of all Nora D'Orsay seemed to think that she could slyly woo Harry away from Ginny. But ever since his argument with Ginny about her, he had been very stand offish where she was concerned. That did not stop her from popping up in odd places, but it certainly kept Harry on his toes.

As Harry gazed at the ceiling of his bedroom, early Christmas Eve morning, he wondered, vaguely, what his next argument with Ginny would be about. Not that he was looking forward to it, but he had a feeling that that sort of thing was inevitable in any relationship. He had certainly butted heads with Ron and Hermione, it would be foolish to think that he would not do the same with his girlfriend.

Harry was not sure what startled him more all of the yelling or the fact that Ginny seemed to forgive him so quickly. It was almost as if she just needed to yell, get it out and move on. Like she just needed him to understand. Of course, he did not really understand what she was so upset about. Girls hit on him all the time. Hermione told him so. He was just so wrapped up in his own head that he hardly noticed. The only girl he cared about romantically was Ginny and she knew that. So, he was still having a hard time figuring out what the big deal was.

He shifted in bed and thought that it was pretty pathetic that he had only had one real fight with a girlfriend. He did not count anything that happened with Cho. They were hardly together when things between them fell apart. And he had not spent enough time with Ginny in his sixth year for them to get into any arguments. Harry sat up, avidly hoping that all of their disagreements would be solved so easily. Though he doubted they would be.

Harry finally came to terms with the fact that even though he did not have to go to work that day, he was not going to get any more sleep. The Ministry had basically shut down for Christmas. Harry figured that the only person still working was Kingsley. Of course, Harry refused to get too comfortable. As head of the Auror department it was part of his job to keep an eye on the Minister. Not that Harry thought for one second that Kingsley could not handle himself, it was always better to be prepared.

Harry got out of bed, decided against getting dressed and went straight into his kitchen for tea and a few of Mrs. Weasley's scones. She was never shy about popping in on Harry to give him food and to relentlessly ask and/or demand that he move into the Burrow. Harry smiled at the thought. With a scone tucked safely between his teeth and a cup of tea warming his hands, Harry made his way over to the massive pile of gifts in the corner of his sitting room.

Most of them were for Teddy.

He felt bad because his job had been taking up so much of his time. Harry was quickly figuring out that a lot of the older Aurors were not as trustworthy as he had originally hoped. Most of his free time was being spent pouring over documents concerning the already established Aurors.

Kingsley, of course, warned Harry about this. But Harry wanted to optimistic about the situation. He quickly changed his mind. It seemed that some of them had been taking money from the dark wizards they were supposed to be hunting in exchange for not turning them in. There were not many of them, but there were certainly enough to damper Harry's already somber mood.

It might have been Christmas Eve, but all Harry Potter wanted to do was curl up in bed and relish in the few moments of peace and relaxation he got. He may have, selfishly wanted that, but he had promised Ginny he would spend the day with her and he had made plans to spend the night as Andromeda's so that he could enjoy Christmas morning with his godson. Mrs. Weasley had already insisted that they all have Christmas dinner at the Burrow.

So, there would be no quiet time for Harry that year.

He fetched his wand off his bed side table and gave the presents a lazy flick. Harry watched as they wrapped themselves, sipping absentmindedly at his tea. His attention was finally drawn away from the wrapping when the flames in his fireplace glowed green and a very disgruntled Ginny Weasley stepped out, dusting ash from a very pretty red dress.

Harry took the time to close his mouth before kissing his girlfriend. "Umm," Ginny sighed, "you taste like tea and morning breath." Harry snorted.

"Good to see you too," Harry said rolling his eyes. "So," he collapsed onto the coach, "what're you doing here? I was about to come over." Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You certainly look like you're about to leave your flat," she said with a chuckle. "Anyway, you don't want to be at the Burrow right now. Mum losing her mind because Fleur's parents are coming for the holidays and she is so sure that you're going to ask me to marry you that she forced me into a dress and shoved me in the fire place!"

Harry stared dumbly at Ginny for a moment. It was very true that Harry could not picture his life with out her and had upon occasion thought about what it would be like to live with her. But marriage. Marriage was huge. She had not even left school yet. With his job at the Ministry Harry hardly had time for his godson let alone a wife.

And good Merlin, what if she got pregnant? Her brothers would kill him.

Harry was so immersed in his own thoughts he did not notice that Ginny was still talking until she sat down next to him in huff.

"Can you believe all that? The woman's mental if you ask me. You saw how awful she was about Bill getting married and she's been on me to plant the idea in your head. She's gone absolutely bonkers, if you ask me." Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry, finally noticing his almost horrified expression. "So, how've you been?"

"I was better before you told me your mum wants me to marry you," he admitted.

"Oh come on, Harry," Ginny elbowed him, "she's just being nosey. She wouldn't be my mum if she wasn't nosey." Harry nodded and relaxed a bit. "But to be honest, you're the one that put the idea in her head."

"What?!" Harry said, affronted. "When did I say that I was going to ask you to marry me?"

"You never said it, out right," she said. "In your interview you did say that you plan to spend the rest of your life with me. So, if she wasn't thinking it before, you certainly helped her along. Don't be surprised if tomorrow she corners you demanding to see a ring." Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes.

Ginny's little joke did nothing to calm Harry's nerves. He had meant that there was no chance he had feelings for Nora D'Orsay when he said that Ginny was the only girl in his life. Not that, given the proper pressure, he would ask her to marry him. Harry was not sure what worried him more, being confronted by Mrs. Weasley or the fact that Ginny might want him to ask her to marry him.

Yes, the second option scared him more. Throw a fire breathing dragon Harry's way and he knew what to do. But get him to talk about marriage with his girlfriend and he was at a complete loss. Harry thought about what to do for a moment, because Ginny seemed content playing with his hair and eyeing the presents in the corner.

Well, there was only one way to find out what she really wanted. Harry gulped.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, Harry," she said, brightly.

"Do you… um… do you……… maybe someday…… I don't know…… want to marry me?" he mumbled. Her smile faded. And they started at each other for a moment. Harry started to get worried when she squinted angrily at him.

"All right, Potter," she snapped. "Let's get something straight here. When you do ask me to marry you, I expect a bit of romance. And even though I know that you're rubbish when it comes to romance that doesn't mean that you can't ask Hermione what I'd like."

"She knows?"

"Of course she knows! We're girls, Harry. That's the sort of thing that girls talk about. So, before you get it in your head to ask me, talk to Hermione." Harry nodded and looked away from his fuming girlfriend.

"So, you do want to marry me?" he asked again. She turned to him angrily. "I'm just asking for reference. So, you know, when I do ask you, properly, I'm not disappointed." Ginny sighed.

"Harry, sometimes you can be as thick as Ron," she said. "Of course, I'll say yes. I'd have said yes now, if there had been flowers and candles and we'd been dating longer. I just don't think as a couple, we're ready for marriage. I mean, we've got the rest of our lives, why rush it?" Harry nodded and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"You know, Ginny," he said, after a while, "if your mother does corner me and demands to see a ring, I'm going to tell her that I already asked you and you said no."

"Here I was thinking that Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," Ginny grumbled.

"Not where your mother is concerned."

----

Harry sat in Ginny's bedroom the next day bouncing Teddy on his knee. There was not much else he could do and his godson seemed to be enjoying it. Andromeda, Fleur's mother and Fleur were helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner, and it seemed that all of the Weasley men, even Mr. Weasley, were keeping an annoyingly close eye on Harry. Every time he got anywhere near Ginny, some red headed male would intercept either her or him.

Harry could only imagine that this sudden change in attitude towards their relationship had a lot to do with the rumors he was going to ask her to marry him.

The truth of the rumor was neither here nor there as far as any of them were concerned. No matter how much Ginny yelled about it the couple was never allowed close enough to speak, let alone kiss each other hello.

So, Harry sat on Ginny's bed smashed between Ron and Hermione with a positively miserable looking Ginny sitting on the other side of Hermione. But he could not help smiling at the look of utter jubilation on little Teddy Lupin's face, that fact that he was the cause of such happiness only served to improve his mood.

Hermione was going on and on about nothing much, but Ron was acting like everything she said was the most important thing in the world. Harry got the feeling that they had rehearsed the conversation because every once and a while Ron would jump the gun on something Hermione was about to say. Harry found it very funny that the Weasley boys were so worried about Ginny getting married, that it did not matter that the boy in question was someone they all trusted.

"………… and from the beginning I just knew it was going to be a grand old time," Hermione said, with a very practiced smile.

"You know, Hermione-"

"That's it! I've had it!" Ginny yelled cutting across Ron. She stood up all of the sudden, grabbed Harry's face and kissed him.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Come on, love," Harry said, "not while Teddy's on my lap." Silence followed his statement. He looked up at Ginny, who was staring down at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Love?" Ginny said shocked. Harry blanched when he realized what he had said.

"Love?!" Ron exclaimed standing up. "You love her!? You love my baby sister?! So, that's it then? _You are_ going to ask her to marry you?!"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. "If Harry is going to ask Ginny to marry him isn't it a good thing that he's in love with her?"

"No, Hermione! If they get married and they're in love, they might……… you know………"

"They might, what, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"They might do things together…………… like," Ron shivered, "shag," he whispered the word. Hermione fell back onto Ginny's, laughing. "It's not funny, Hermione! No bloke wants his sister getting shagged!"

While Ron and Hermione argued Ginny stared unblinkingly at Harry. Harry kept his eyes locked on her and wondered why he had said it. Sure, he had been tempted to say it before, specifically when they were talking about getting married the day before. But he never imagined that he would say it to her any time soon.

"You love me," Ginny whispered. Harry swallowed, thought a moment and nodded.

"Yes, Ginny," Harry hardly noticed that Ron and Hermione were listening closely to him. "I do love you. I reckon I've loved you for a very long time."

"Well, that's good to know," Mr. Weasley said pleasantly from the door way. He gave Harry a pleasant smile. "Now, come along you lot dinner's almost ready."

Still quite startled from the last few minutes events, the four of them walked out of Ginny's room and down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley snatched Teddy from Harry's the moment he came into view and led the way towards the dinner table. Harry made to follow the others into the kitchen but Mr. Weasley redirected him out into the back yard. Immediately fearing the worst Harry sputtered at Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, before you say anything let me explain," he said. Obviously interested in what Harry had to say, Mr. Weasley stopped a short way off from the Burrow and looked at Harry.

"Well, Harry what have you got to say?" he asked.

"About the article, I only meant that the only girl I'm interested in romantically is Ginny. Not that I had any intention of marrying her. I'm mean someday I'd very much like to, but bloody hell she's still in school and who knows what she'll get up once she's left school. And I just don't have time right now for a wife. And I know you heard me telling her that I'm in love with her, and by Merlin I am, but that doesn't mean that either of us is ready for that kind of commitment," Harry rambled. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Now, my boy," he laid his hand on Harry shoulder and smiled kindly, "I expected as much. But you know Molly. She worries about her baby girl and has been talking none stop about how safe Ginny'd be if she was married to you. I'll have you know, Harry, that on that front I agree. I don't think that anyone would keep a better eye on my daughter than you. Which is why, since we're talking about it, I'd like to tell you that you have my blessing. I daresay, you don't need it and if Ginny ever found out that I gave it I'd learn first hand how good she is at jinks." Harry smiled weakly. "But, really Harry, I didn't bring you out here to ask your intention for my daughter. Which I'm sure are honorable?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Weasley. They are completely honorable," Harry said, quickly.

"Good, good. Now, as for my intentions, I'd like to give you something." Mr. Weasley led Harry around the corner of the house and presented Harry with his gift.

"Mr. Weasley? Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you think its Sirius' old bike, then yes, it is what you think it is," Mr. Weasley said with a smile. "I just finished fixing it up a couple days ago. I figured that Sirius would have wanted you to have it. It's not your proper present, of course, Molly's knit you something."

"Can I take it for a ride now?" Harry asked eagerly stepping towards the bike.

"It's yours, my lad, you can ride it whenever you want. But I'd recommend waiting until after dinner."

Reluctantly, Harry followed Mr. Weasley back into the house. Harry was again smashed in between Ron and Hermione, while Ginny was placed as far away from him as physically possible. Dinner wore on and Harry ate everything that was placed in front of him. Once everyone had finished and Mrs. Weasley got the dishes to clean themselves, the group retired to the living room. Harry stood next to where Andromeda was sitting with Teddy on her lap and absentmindedly played with his godson's navy blue hair.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Harry looked up and noticed Ginny staring at him. He grinned at her and at the idea that came to his mind. Harry gave his Teddy a light kiss on the forehead and casually made his way over to Ron, who was not far off from where Ginny was sitting. At the last minute he switched directions and knelt in front of his girlfriend. The room seemed to freeze and for the first time in his life, Harry really did not care that all eyes were on him. He smiled brightly at Ginny, who seemed at a loss for words. Harry took her hand in his.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry," she mumbled.

"Will you," he heard the entire room take a breath and held it, "go for a ride on Sirius' motorbike with me?" he finished. The breath was let out. No one spoke for a moment and then Hermione started to laugh and much to Harry's relief Ginny joined in.

"I would be delighted, Harry," she said, shaking her head. Harry pulled her to her feet and led her out the back door. As the couple took off into the night sky, Harry could have sworn he heard someone, who sounded an awful lot like Ron, yell:

"Oi! That wasn't funny, Potter!"


	8. The Bum of One Ginny Weasley

"Always bare in mind the importance of the nice backside." – Me

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I just got a new job and it's been hard getting used to working again! And I'm starting college for the first time soon. So, the updates are going to be hard to come by as I find my feet in a new environment. But I promise to keep up with my stories! I love writing fan fiction too much to ever give it up!

Disclaimer: some minor plot lines are mine, but I'd be fool to try and get this copy righted.

**Chapter Eight**

The Bum of One Ginny Weasley

Harry puttered around the Entrance Hall waiting for Ginny. The sweet early June wind ruffled up Harry's already messy hair and drew his attention back outside. His eyes roamed across the immense Hogwarts lawn and landed on his girlfriend, who was talking avidly to a very stately looking witch. The look of eagerness on her face made him nervous. She had just graduated and before he could properly congratulate her, this witch pulled her aside.

Harry grumbled, shuffled from foot to foot and turned around again. The witch looked an awful lot like the Quidditch recruiter who came after him last year. Harry could not deny that Ginny was a bloody good chaser and that there was no other job better suited for her. Harry knew that she would love to be a professional Quidditch player.

Harry wanted to be happy for her. It was her dream, come true. The chance to out shine all of her brothers and play professional Quidditch. Harry grumbled at his own discontent. He should have been happy. But no matter how many times he told himself that, it did not make any difference. He was not happy that his girlfriend, the witch he loved more than he could have ever thought possible, was going to a professional Quidditch player.

_She'll be flying all over the world, _Harry thoughtruefully_. She'll be meeting other Quidditch players. New exciting people. Won't make time for her homely old boyfriend anymore. She'll probably drop me for some bloody _Quidditch Player

Harry had never thought badly of the sport since he learned of its existence. But now all of the sudden he had no desire to ever play or watch the wretched game again.

Harry was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not notice the Weasleys departure or Mrs. Weasley's invitation to dinner, which he had absentmindedly agreed to attend.

A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Ginny's exchange with the recruiter was coming to an end. Harry no longer had any wish to speak to his girlfriend. He wanted to be alone with his miserable thoughts of how she would one day drop him. She would probably be positively nice about it. Harry shook his head and stomped down the hall.

He growled angrily at himself. Harry knew that he should not have been acting like he was. He loved Ginny and he knew that she loved him too. Such was Harry's dilemma. He wanted to be happy for her, but he could not get over the nagging feeling that this once in a life time opportunity would pull them apart.

Harry leaned against one of the castle's many windows and sighed. Hermione would no doubt tell him that he was being stupid and that a loving boyfriend would support his girlfriend. Harry had thought of himself as a loving boyfriend, once upon a time. But of course it was easy to be loving when he only saw Ginny two or three times a month.

A sudden noise broke Harry from his thoughts. For a moment he was worried that Ginny had followed him. But when he looked around he realized that it was just an owl pecking at the widow. Still a bit startled Harry opened the widow and took the letter the bird carried. Harry unfolded the parchment and nearly had a heart attach at what he read.

_Harry,_

_Teddy's sick. We're at St. Mungo's._

_Andromeda_

Without thought Harry dropped the letter and ran. He hardly noticed running past Ginny or really anything else. He had to get the Hogsmeade so that he could Apparate to St. Mungo's. Before he vanished he saw Ginny running after him waving Andromeda's letter back and forth and yelling at him to wait for her.

He did not wait.

----

Ginny had been standing by Harry's side for the past hour.

The Healer said that it was just cold that got a bit out of hand. The Healer said that Teddy would be fine by the next day. The Healer said that Harry could go home if he wanted to. And then Harry said that the Healer better shut up and make his godson feel better or he would find out first hand how Harry had defeated You Know Who.

Ginny put a calming hand on Harry's arm, but other than that she did not touch him.

He knew that he had done the wrong thing by not waiting for her. But if Harry was honest with himself, he would admit that even if nothing had happened to Teddy he still would have left without speaking to her. Harry needed time to digest her future as a Quidditch player.

Harry felt Ginny's arm snake around his waist and for the first time since she arrived by his side, Harry looked at her. She nudged him in the direction of the waiting room. Harry shook his head.

"The Healers have everything under control-"

"That Healer has no idea what he's doing!" Harry snapped.

"Fine," Ginny said. "But Andromeda's in there and if anything happens, she'll take care of it." Harry felt like arguing but one look from Ginny told him not to. Hell, she was already mad at him, he did not really need to make it worse.

Harry, albeit grouchily, followed Ginny down the hall to the waiting room. They sat in silence and Harry wondered vaguely if Ginny was going to drop him right then and there for being such a prat earlier. But when he felt her soft hand on his, he knew better. Ginny loved him, she would not drop him until something better came along.

"Harry," she sounded meek. Harry did not like that. He glanced at her, she looked worried.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me?" That certainly got Harry's attention. But unfortunately he had no idea how to respond to it.

"Why do you ask?" At least he was not lying to her.

"Harry, you walked off before I could tell what that witch wanted, then you ran right past me and didn't even wait ten seconds so that could Apparate with you. If you're not mad at me, then what's the problem?"

Harry hated the fact that Ginny could read him like a book. Not even Ron or Hermione seemed to know him quite as well as Ginny. He did not know if it was the years of being infatuated with him, the long time friendship or the love that they shared, but no one understood Harry Potter like Ginny Weasley. That was one of the reason Harry was so afraid of losing her. No one could ever replace her, no one could ever mean as much to him, no one would ever know him or love him as well.

Now, came the problem of answering her. And unfortunately for Harry, she would know if he was lying.

"I ran past you and didn't wait because I was worried about my godson. I couldn't think about anything else……………… I'm sorry I didn't wait." Ginny sighed and looked away from Harry.

"Don't you think I was worried about Teddy too?" The quiet way she spoke did not please Harry. He had never seen her look so… so… so exposed.

"He's my godson, Ginny," Harry blundered. The way she was acting put him off. "He's not your responsibility."

Harry really did not want to talk about their relationship, he was feeling pretty tender about it as it was, he could only imagine that talking about it would make it worse.

"If we get married Teddy will be my responsibility too!" Ginny said, exasperated. "As an important part of your life I deserve to know when something this big is happening. And what's more I want to be there for you, go through it with you. I may have never spent countless nights awake worrying over his crying form. But I love you, Harry and as far as I know you love me, and because of that whatever is important to you is important to me."

"Ginny, I-" Harry was at a loss.

Everything she said sounded wonderful. It was exactly what he wanted in his future. A woman who cared about what he cared about. A woman who would take on Teddy as her own responsibility and understand Harry's attachment to the little guy, without question.

But there was still one problem and he had to let her know about it before he lost his nerve.

"You're going to be a damned Quidditch player! You're going to be running all over the world meeting new people. People that are more interesting than me!"

"Who could be more interesting than Harry Potter?!" Ginny demanded. Harry was sort of glad she cut him off before he could finish. He knew he would regret it if he had finished. "And just so you know I haven't accepted the position yet."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, considerably calmer.

"I wanted talk to you about it. Now, I can be bigger part of your life. And if we get married, this sort of life changing opportunity would be something we talked about together. And I thought that perhaps now that we can spend more time together our relationship would progress a little."

"Progress a little?" Harry asked. "Like you want to move in with me or something?"

"Harry, I'd love to move in with you, but I meant…………… something else." Harry could tell that she was trying to hint at something, but he had no idea what. So, he stuck with what he knew.

"Ginny, my flat is massive. I'd love to have you live with me, if it's all right with your parents," he said.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?!" Ginny asked turning on him. Harry's eyes got wide. Ginny had gone from meek and vulnerable to scary and mad, faster than he could blink. "I don't care if my parents _let_ me move in with you. I'm of age. They can't stop me."

"Well, all right then, what's the problem?" Harry said, a little defensive.

"When I said that our relationship needs to progress I meant well…"

"What?" Ginny gave Harry a hard look and decided on a different tactic.

"We've been dating for nearly a year, Harry. Don't you think it's time we tried something new?" Harry's forehead wrinkled in thought. "You know when we're alone. In your room. Snogging. Maybe we could try something……… different."

Harry was sure his mouth was hanging open and for the first time that day all thoughts of Ginny dropping him where far from his mind.

Of course he had thought about that sort of thing. Coming home from a long day at the Ministry to find pretty little Ginny wearing nothing but an apron and smile…… The thought was all to appealing and had been ruined many times by Ron interrupting his little fantasy.

But Harry refused to get ahead of himself. He could not ignore the worry that this could be a trick……

Though he sincerely hoped it was not.

"What kind of different things?" he asked, trying to sound confident and failing.

"Well, we've done a little bit of touching. You know, back and hips and waist. Maybe we could try touching in other places…" Ginny suggested. She giggled at the extremely uncomfortable look on Harry's face. "Perhaps after dinner tonight, you could put your hands on my bum."

Harry jumped up and started pacing.

It is not that he did not like the idea of fondling Ginny's bum, the problem was that he liked the idea way too much.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley followed by a number of people hurrying down the hall towards him. His face flushed a bit, thinking about what he and Ginny had just been talking about. If any of Weasley boys had heard… Harry could just picture his head mounted on the wall in the Burrow. Right over the fireplace.

His stomach churned.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed him into the chair next to Ginny. "You look flushed. Are you all right?" she did not wait for him to answer and just kept on talking. "We got here as soon as we could. That poor baby! Is he all right? Do you know?"

"Oh… um…"

"He's fine, mum," Ginny answered for Harry. She gave her boyfriend a knowing look. "The Healers are just keeping him here to make sure that nothing else comes up."

"Is that a possibility?" Hermione asked, peaking around Mrs. Weasley at Harry and Ginny.

"Umm…" Harry said.

"The Healers don't think so, but _someone_ insisted they check the poor boy for everything." Ginny shook her head.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "where is he? I have to see him!"

"Ahh…"

"I'll take you, mum," Ginny said getting up. "Harry's a bit off right now. Worried about Teddy, you know…"

Ginny led her mother down the hall towards Teddy's room. Harry shook his head. He looked around and noticed how many people had shown up.

"What're you lot doing here?" he asked.

"Finally learned how to speak there, mate?" George asked. Harry let out a dry laugh and stood up.

"Been a big day," Harry said.

"I'll say," Hermione said. "When Mrs. Weasley got wind that Teddy was in the hospital she absolutely lost it! She just yelled that you were at St. Mungo's, so we all got a bit worried. Not that we wouldn't have come for Teddy. And then before all of that………"

She started rambling about all of the things that had happened. Harry was in no mind to listen to a list of all the crap he had gone through that particular day. He absentmindedly rubbed his eye, while thinking longing of Ginny's bum.

"Harry, is there something in your eye?" Hermione asked. Harry stopped rubbing but his finger remained underneath his glasses.

"It's his finger," Luna said, gently pulling Harry's hand away from his face. Everyone just looked at Luna for a moment. George was shaking his head and Ron was trying not to laugh.

"Umm… right…" Hermione said. "His finger, of course…… Ronald," she snapped getting her boyfriend's attention. "Didn't your mother ask us to peal some turnips for dinner?"

"What? Right yeah," Ron said. "You're coming, right mate?"

"Coming to what?" Harry asked.

"To dinner tonight," Hermione said. "To celebrate Ginny and Luna graduating. You said you'd come earlier today. Has something come up?"

"No, of course not." Harry could not stop thinking about what Ginny promised would happen after that dinner. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	9. How to Marry Ronald B Weasley

"At this point I have confused myself so much that I can neither substantiate nor invalidate my argument." – Philip Juarez

A/N: I could say that this chapter took me so long because I wanted it to be so good. I could also say that this chapter took me so long because I was to put upon at work and at school. I could say those things. But the long and short of it is that got a bit into it and then stopped and then finally finished it last night. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Most of this story isn't mine. But some of it is and I will guard that some of it with my life. So hands off, you bastards!

**Chapter Nine**

How to Marry Ronald B. Weasley

Harry had been nervous before. He had certainly faced things far more frightening than his girlfriend's glorious bum. But as he stood behind her in the garden staring at the aforementioned bum, he could not think of anything more daunting. She was talking, Harry was almost sure of it. With anxious excitement he watched Ginny's backside move as she spoke, as she walked. Ever since she suggested, only a few hours earlier, that he touch said bum, he could not manage to take his eyes off of her pretty, little, round bottom.

Harry could not imagine why he was so nervous to just touch her. Hell, he usually looked forward to touching her. It could not possibly be hard to touch someone's bum. Harry did not think that he would screw it up, or even that she would not like it. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that was the problem. The problem being that Ginny would no doubt like him touching her so intimately. She might encourage him to do more. Like touch her some where else. Some where higher.

Harry's eyes got wide. He looked around quickly, making sure none of her brothers were around. Not that they could know what he was thinking, but if they could guess…

Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice brought his attention back to her. He blinked a few times, then gave her his undivided attention. "Where you serious before? When you suggested I move in with you?"

Her voice was tentative, obviously uncertain. And Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt if he said, 'no,' she would be crushed.

"Ginny," he said, "I'd love it if you'd move in with me. Not only because that flat is so bloody huge, but also because I love you. And Merlin knows if I invited Ron or Hermione to live with me they'd just spend the whole time trying to eat each other's faces."

Ginny smiled and shook with silent laughter.

"It's nice to know you think of me as the lesser of the two evils," she said. "Come here, my love." Ginny pulled Harry towards her and laid her lips on his. "So, Mr. Potter, can I move in with you tomorrow?"

"Ms. Weasley, I would love it if you would move in with me tomorrow. But you have to tell your family," he said.

"Oh," Ginny grinned, walking back towards her house. "Where's that Gryffindor bravery?"

"Didn't you know, Ginny?" Harry asked. "Bravery only last for as long as you need it." Gathering up all of his remaining bravery, Harry reached out patted his girlfriend's bum.

"Harry!"

"What?! You said I could. You suggested it! Not me!"

"Yes, I did. But I thought you'd wait until we were alone to do it!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Ginny," Harry said. "We are alone. Or haven't you noticed the lack of people around us?"

"That's not what I meant. Harry, my brothers are on the other side of that kitchen door. If they saw what you just did, they'd murder you! I doubt they'll even be good sports when were married. And Merlin only knows what they'll do when you get me pregnant. Probably suffocate you in your sleep. It'll be sad being a single mother. But with you dead I would get all of your money. Which wouldn't be that bad I suppose. A sort of compensation I guess. But then again-"

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"What?"

"Could stop, you're giving me a headache. You should know that around this time last year, I thought I'd be dead and you'd be marrying some unworthy, faceless jerk. You're just getting a head of me a bit. I just asked you to move in with me. We'll get to marriage and babies later."

"Not much later, I hope," Ginny said, turning back towards the Burrow. "I want to have all of my children before I turn thirty."

Harry shook his head and muttered, "You're killing me, Gin."

----

Harry was pleasantly surprised how easy it was for him to live with Ginny. Perhaps it was because his flat was so big she managed to get not only her own room but her own loo as well. That was a treat that Ginny thanked Harry vigorously for. (He got to touch her bum many times the day she moved in.)

More often than not Harry woke up to the lovely smell of breakfast. She would make him lunch and send him off to work. When he got home she would make dinner and they would spend the evening either watching the telly or snogging. And more than once they would fall asleep cuddled up together on the coach.

The only problem with their happy little home was that Ginny did not seem that happy. Harry was sure that she did not mind cooking for him and they both did the cleaning around the flat, but something still seemed off with Ginny. This was especially noticeable right around the time Harry got home from work. Ginny would be no where to be found and by the time Harry did find her, she often did not seem that happy to see him.

And that is why Harry was not particularly surprised that Ginny was not anywhere in sight when he got home about three months after she moved in. He was surprised to find that she was not at the flat at all. He searched the massive apartment thoroughly for a note or something, but came up empty handed. Finally, after having a small heart attack he appearated to the Burrow in search of his girlfriend.

All he found was Ron staring aimlessly at the ceiling of his attic room.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. As Harry puttered around the doorway trying to think of where he should look next or even if it was appropriate to look (she was a grown witch after all), a thought struck him. "What are you doing here, Ron? And where is the rest of your family?"

Ron and Hermione had moved in together shortly after Ginny moved in with Harry. They rented a small house outside of London, so they were close enough to the city get to work, but far enough away to feel like they were living in the country. (This of course happened after Ron got his first pay check and nearly wet himself at the amount he was getting paid.)

"Hermione, she said something to me," Ron said. Harry wrinkled his forehead and went to his friend's side. Ron looked pale, well, paler than usual.

"That's certainly out of the ordinary, especially for Hermione Granger," he said, sarcastically.

"It wasn't just that she said something, Harry," Ron said, "it's what she said, mate. Or more to the point what she asked me to do."

"This is like pulling teeth, Ron," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"Will you ever get to the point? What did she ask you?"

"She asked me…" Ron nodded his head and then shook it. "You'll never believe what she asked me. I mean, Merlin! What am I going to do? I can't face her without making up my mind first!" Ron sat up and looked at his messy haired best mate. "Harry, mate, you have to help me. I mean, Merlin, you're my best mate. And after all the crap I've been through on your account I reckon you owe me!"

"Ron, you bloody imbecile," Harry said. "I can't help you unless you tell me what Hermione asked you."

"Oh."

They fell into silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or am I going to die waiting?"

"Aren't you short tempered today?"

"Ginny's off somewhere and I don't know where. I'm sorry if I'm a bit worried about the safety of my girlfriend," Harry snapped. Ron crossed his arms and clammed up. Harry sighed and sat down on Ron's bed. "Look, I'm sorry. So, what's up? What did Hermione ask you?"

Ron rubbed his face and mumbled something into his hands.

"Sorry, mate, I didn't quite catch that," Harry said.

"Bloody hell, Harry! She asked me if I'd like to marry her!" Ron exploded out of his bed and started pacing. "And then after I didn't say anything for a while she got all teary and I said I was going to my parents for dinner. But of course they're all still at work or shopping or whatever."

Harry sat quietly for a moment. He knew how Ron must have been feeling. He reckoned that his red headed friend must have been feeling a lot like Harry himself had been feeling when Ginny suggested that Mrs. Weasley wanted the two of them to get married. Mild horror mixed with a slightly pleasant feeling that is in itself down right horrifying. So, instead of adding his two cents, Harry let Ron vent.

"It's really not the thought of marrying her that's put me off so much. Not really. But isn't the bloke supposed to propose marriage?! It's like she just reached into my trousers, grabbed hold of my-"

"Ron!" Harry yelled before things got to graphic. Ron stopped and looked at Harry. "We need to consider the idea that maybe Hermione just want to talk about getting married. In general terms. Like, what do you think about getting married? Not necessarily, do you want to get married right now?" Harry suggested.

Ron thought that over for a moment.

"You really think she might have meant that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Ron. I mean, Hermione doesn't do anything without researching it a good bit before hand. And there really isn't a book called, How to Marry Ron Weasley, is there? The only kind of research she can do on the subject is to ask you. And her friends I suppose."

"Has she talked to you?" Ron asked.

"No, but I bet she's talked to Ginny," Harry guessed.

"Well, I've buggered up this situation quite a bit, haven't I?" Harry nodded. "Ginny might be back at the house with Hermione, want to come check while I beg for forgiveness?" Ron asked tersely.

"It's a good a place as any for her to be," Harry muttered. "Why not?"

The pair of them held up there wands and with two sound _pops!_ they vanished and reappeared simultaneously outside of Ron and Hermione's small cottage home. As soon as they started their trek up to the door, Hermione plowed through it and right up to Ron.

"Where have you been!?" she demanded. "Ginny came over and told me no one was at the Burrow! I've been worried sick, and I knew you wouldn't stay unless there was food!"

"How did you know that?!" Ron yelled back.

"I've met you before, Ronald!" Before Hermione could continue in her yelling, Ron grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. She pulled away and said, "What was that about?" she looked like she wanted to stay mad, but her expression and her tone softened considerably.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. And if you want to get married, I'm up for it." Harry smiled and shook his head, noticing Ginny at the door and moved towards her.

"Do you really mean that, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I figure I've survived quite a bit up 'til now, spending the rest of my life as your husband is a risk I'm willing to take." Harry turned his back on his two best friends, but he was sure that he heard Hermione hit Ron.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave a note, Harry," Ginny said, once Harry was standing in front of her.

"To be quite honest, love," he said, "I'm just glad you're all right." Harry kissed her and put his arm around her shoulders. "And I've been thinking."

"That's new," Ginny quipped.

"Will you stop being so adorable while you're giving me cheek?" Harry asked. Ginny nibbled on his chin in response. "Anyway, I was thinking that you ought to get a job."

"Harry-"

"This is not about money. Merlin, knows I've got quite enough of that for several people, let alone the two of us. But I think you'd be happier if you had a job. And if it made you happy, you could tell that recruiter that you want to be a bloody professional Quidditch player. But only if you think it'll make you happy," Harry said.

"It really would," she said.

"Then go for it."

"You're really okay with this?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"Ginny, I love you. I want to see you happy more than I want to breath and don't think that you're really happy not having a job. So, if being a bloody professional Quidditch player means that I get to see you smile more often, then I'll deal with it," he said.

"Well good. Because I love you too and I want to see you happy too. It's a bit disconcerting when you say, 'bloody professional Quidditch player,' like you don't like the thought of me doing it," Ginny said.

"I don't like the idea of you being so far away from me so often but I'll deal. Besides, if any of those bloody male Quidditch players get too handsie I'll personally demonstrate how I managed to become the Head of the Auror Department without ever being an Auror." Ginny grinned at Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Ronald Weasley! You can not ask me to marry and then take it back because I yelled at you!"

"Those two are going to be together forever," Ginny whispered into Harry's mouth.


	10. Diamonds for Christmas

**Chapter Ten**

Diamonds for Christmas

If Harry Potter had it his way the only things he would ever shop for would be food and Quidditch supplies. But unfortunately for him it was once again Christmas time, which meant much more shopping than he would ever like to do. In his mind it was the only down side to Christmas time.

First he had to find the time to shop, which as Head of the Auror Department was nearly impossible. Then he had to argue his way out of his flat. Ever since Ginny began playing Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies she was far more adamant that they be as intimae as possible as often as possible. If he managed to pull himself away from his girlfriend (and that was a big if) he had to deal with the almost constant stares, whisperings and autograph demands that bombarded him every time he ventured into the busy cities of the Wizarding World.

He used to enjoy visiting Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

Once Harry had successfully pulled himself out of Ginny's lustful embrace and made his way to Diagon Alley, he silently wished that he had taken Ginny up on her offer. She would have distracted him for the many people pointing at him and she would have been able to help him pick out a gift for her. But, he reminded himself, it was near impossible for him to keep anything from his girlfriend anymore. It was going to be hard enough keeping her gift a secret until Christmas, he did not need her breathing down his neck while he bought it for her.

The next problem Harry faced was what exactly to get her. He knew what to get everyone else. Teddy would get some Quidditch gear for toddlers, Ron would get some Quidditch gear for adults, Hermione and Andromeda would get books. No one else expected anything from him. Harry fancied the idea of getting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley something really nice, but he knew that they would feel guilty about not being able to get him anything half as nice.

The fact that he was just doing it because he thought they deserved it and he did not want anything in return would not be acknowledged.

After Harry had gotten everyone's gifts, he wondered through the streets racking his brain for something to get Ginny. He tried to think of anything that she had said she wanted. But recently all they had been talking about was getting married. Over the past few months he had become unusually at ease with the idea. He really did not want to be with any other girl and the thought of being with Ginny for the rest of his life was not that bad of an idea.

Harry figured that if Ron had found the nerve to actually begin planning a wedding with Hermione, he could do the same with Ginny. (Especially since Hermione had gone a little loopy ever since Ron asked her.)

The only thing that Ginny had asked for recently was a diamond engagement ring.

And the suddenly it hit him. Harry knew what to get Ginny for Christmas.

Harry ducked into the nearest jewelry store and scanned the glass cases for the diamond rings. The thought of finally asking the girl of his dreams (both clean and naughty) to be his wife was both exciting and slightly nerve-wracking. But as his eyes scanned the various choices of rings he found himself severely under whelmed.

Harry ignored the sales person, who was gawking at him, and left the store almost as quickly as he had entered it. Harry silently hoped that he would have better luck else where.

----

Harry had not felt so defeated in a very long time. He had gone to five magical jewelry stores and ten Muggle jewelry stores and still had not found the perfect ring for Ginny. He knew that she would most likely be happy with whatever he got her, but he knew that he would not be happy giving her just any engagement ring. It had to mean something to him. He had to see the ring and know that she would love it, and him, forever.

Without the proper ring that was never going to happen.

Feeling down Harry appearated into the sun room in his flat, his arms laden with gifts. He dropped the packages in the corner and looked out at the snow covered London with a sigh. He had exactly two weeks to find the perfect ring for Ginny or she would not have a Christmas gift from him. And Harry was not sure she would ever forgive him for not getting her a Christmas present.

Harry looked back into his flat when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He meant to walk into the kitchen and announce his presence, truly he did. He and Ginny had started something quite exciting that morning before he left for Christmas shopping and Harry was rather keen on picking up where they left off. But he stopped himself when he realized that Ginny was talking about him.

"… I just don't think Harry would respond to me being that forward," she said.

"He's a boy, Ginny." Harry immediately recognized Hermione's voice and silently scolded himself for not noticing her shoes by the door. He was supposed to be an Auror and what kind of Auror was not constantly vigilant. Harry smiled at the thought.

"Trust me, Hermione, after what we did this morning I don't need to be reminded that Harry Potter is a boy." Harry noted the sound of triumph in her voice.

"So you touched his tallywagger," Hermione said. Harry blushed. He always reckoned that girls talked about boys when they were alone, but he never thought they got down to quite so many details. "That's not that big of a deal, Ginny. I've touched Ron's tons of times." Harry could imagine the look of disgust on Ginny's face. "In face we shagged the day he asked me to marry him." Hermione sounded proud and Harry felt mildly sick.

Not because he did not know, (Ron sent his Patronus to inform Harry of this fact not five minutes after it happened) but because he thought of Hermione as his sister and he did not want to think about her like that. He did not even want to think about it when Ron told him.

"I know you did." She did not sound disgusted. In fact Harry could hear the smile in her voice. "I hope Harry shags me when he asks me to marry him." Harry was currently choking on his own tongue. "Not that seems afraid of intimacy. This morning proves that quite nicely and many more times before that. He just always pulls away, though. Makes up some excuse for why we should stop. I mean Merlin! I wasn't about to stop him. You know that I've been fantasizing about shagging his brains out since I was about twelve. Now that we spend pretty much all of our free time with each other, snogging for the most part, I get turned on when he so much as kisses my cheek, let alone touches me intimately." Harry was surprised that they could not hear the noises of utter disbelief he was making.

"Have you made it clear that you don't want him to stop?" Hermione asked.

"I try to talk him out of stopping. I keep kissing him, I keep touching him, I keep on like he hasn't stopped! What else am I supposed to do?!" Ginny demanded.

Harry grimaced at his own stupidity. He had never stopped because he was uncomfortable or anything. He just thought that was the natural course of things. They snogged for an hour or so and then stopped. He had no idea that she kept on kissing and touching him because she wanted to shag him! He just thought she was trying to be cute or something.

"Merlin, he's thicker than Ron," Hermione mumbled. "He always has been pretty daft when it comes to girls. Perhaps you should just sit him down and tell him what you want."

"Or I could just hope that he's holding out on me until he asks me to marry him," Ginny said, the hope evident in her voice. Harry had just about had enough. He did not really want to stand around while his girlfriend and best friend talked about how best to get him into bed.

"But you don't know when he's going to ask you. It could be years before he feels you two should get married. Do you really want to wait that long?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely not," Ginny said. "You're completely right, Hermione. When Harry gets home I'm going to sit him down and say, 'Harry, I reckon we ought to shag.' There's no way he won't understand that."

"Perhaps you should be a little more coy about it. I certainly don't think that Harry will like you being that forward."

"I don't know." That was it.

"Ginny," Harry said, loudly. Luckily the conversation in the kitchen went quiet. "You in the kitchen, love?" Harry pushed the door open and walked in. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table sipping some tea and looking at him innocently. But he knew better.

"When did you get back, Harry?" Ginny asked. She got to her feet and walked into his arms. Harry was sure to let his hand brush her bum as he pulled her into his chest. He felt her shiver with delight and placed a sound kiss on her lips. She groaned and Hermione cleared her throat. "Oh Hermione," Ginny said, breathily, "You're still here." Her eyes never left Harry and he could not help but grin.

"I've got to go away," Hermione said, shaking her head at Harry and Ginny. "Ron wants to wear the colors of his favorite Quidditch Team at the wedding and if I leave him alone for too long he might find out how to contact the wedding coordinator."

"It was good to see you, Hermione," Ginny said, her eyes still glued to Harry.

"You too, Ginny. And remember, have fun." Ginny's eyes snapped to Hermione and she scowled as Hermione gave a little wave before disappearating.

"What did she mean by that?" Harry asked, trying to act ignorant.

"Nothing," Ginny thrust her hands into Harry's hair and pulled him down to her level. "How about you kiss me like that again and we'll spend the evening in each others arms." She moved to kiss him again, but he eluded her.

"Ginny, I have to ask you a question," Harry said, pulling out of her embrace. He noticed her getting a little excited. She could not possibly think he intended to ask her to marry him at that moment.

"Yes, Harry, what do you need to ask me?"

"How keen are you on premarital shagging?"

"You were listening in on us?!" Ginny demanded immediately jumping to the right conclusion.

"It was a little hard not to after Hermione commented on my tallywagger. Honestly Ginny, I think that some things should be kept between the two of us," Harry said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have been eaves dropping on us!" Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"So, you want to shag me?" Harry asked, crossing his own arms.

"Not so much anymore." Ginny turned her back on Harry and collected the tea cups. Harry watched her, slightly amused, as she angrily washed the cups set them out to dry. "What are you looking at?!"

"To be honest, I was looking at your bum." The Gryffindor in him demanded he use what courage he had and get his girlfriend to admit how much she wanted him. "You see," he went on, "I've always been quite fond of it. I only wish I knew what it looked like without all of those clothes in the way." Ginny blushed and returned to the dishes.

Harry walked up behind her and blew on the back of her neck, making her shiver. "Harry," she said. "Stop being so attractive while I'm trying to be mad at you."

"Sorry, love," Harry said. "But my damn Gryffindor honor won't let me shag you until you let me know in full, how very much you desire me."

"And if I do admit how very much I desire you?" she asked, closing her eyes at his closeness.

"Then I may have to show you how very much I desire you." Ginny moaned as Harry attached his lips to her pulse point. "But," he brushed his lips against her ear, "until then, I guess I should leave you alone." Harry moved away from her.

"Harry," he turned back. "Meet me in your bedroom in five minutes and you'll have all the proof you need for how much I want you." Ginny strolled past him and into his bedroom. He looked after her. That afternoon had certainly gotten interesting.


	11. Shall We Shag

"Sex is natural, sex is good, sex is fun." – Me

A/N: Sorry, it took so long, but thanks for all the reviews, adding me to your story alerts, author alerts, and favorites' lists. Thanks!

**Chapter Eleven**

Shall We Shag

Harry was quickly coming to the conclusion that clocks were not fond of him. He certainly was beginning to hate them. Since when did five minutes take so bloody long?! He stared at the clock cursing whatever mad man thought that it was a good idea to make a minute sixty seconds long. If minutes were five seconds long, Harry reckoned, he could have been snuggled into Ginny by now. The thought made him grin and redden slightly.

In truth Harry had his doubts about whether or not he was actually about to have sex with Ginny. Sure they had been intimate, Ginny had even pushed him to touch her breasts the last few months that they had been living together. Which had been a delightful and all too exciting. Especially since Ginny seemed to enjoy it so much. Her moans and groans encouraged him to become so bold as touch her very intimately. Of course he shied off after that. He had not known that she wanted him to continue on that path.

Harry glanced at the clock. He still had four minutes to wait. How the hell did he still have four minutes! "Okay," Harry said to himself. "I just need to think about something else. Take my mind off of it."

He got up and went into the living room where all of the gifts he had gotten that day lay forgotten by the door. Harry pulled his coat off and fished his wand out of his back pocket. He wrapped a few of the gifts before turning back to the clock. Three minutes. How had he wrapped five gifts in one bleeding minute!? And they looked bloody awful too. Hermione would hate it if he presented her with a gift so poorly wrapped, especially since she was the person who taught him the wrapping charm.

Harry glanced at the clock again. Oh good, he had wasted another minute lamenting over his terrible wrapping. Harry waved his wand again. They looked a bit better. Not much. Harry wondered if Ginny would mind if he was early. She probably would not. Harry figured that since she was the one who brought it up, so if he did come early it was her own fault. Harry grimaced at his own poor wording. He was sure that Ginny really did not want him "coming" early.

Harry looked up at the clock and huffed. Now he was late. Great. Just great.

Ginny probably would not want to shag him any more. And just when he was getting comfortable with the idea. Harry sighed and trudged towards his bedroom, there was no use in prolonging the inevitable. Ginny was going to be furious that he was late for their shagged. A full two minutes late. Probably would not want to marry him anymore. That thought hurt more than not being able to shag her.

Harry sighed and walked over to his bedroom. The door sat ajar and Harry peeked inside, expecting to see Ginny sitting on his bed furious that he was late. But instead he saw his girlfriend lying rather casually on his bed. And then, all of the sudden, she sat up, shook her head and struck a more seductive pose. Her hands went over her head, causing her tiny silk negligee to reveal more of her creamy legs. Then she gave out a frustrated growl and changed her pose again. This time her hands came down onto her body. Her left hand fell on her thigh and her right started rubbing her breast through the lacey material that covered her.

Harry gave out a low groan and tried to shift into a position that would lessen the strain on his groin. Ginny made an impatient noise, sat up and looked at the clock. Harry's brain kicked out of the lustful stupor it had fallen into and he, quite literally, leaped into action. Harry burst through the door and Ginny screeched.

"Sorry, baby!" Harry said, rushing to her side.

"It's all right, Harry. You just scared me, is all," Ginny said. Harry smiled at how adorably disgruntled his girlfriend looked. No matter how aroused he (no doubt obviously) was, he could not help taking the mickey out on her.

"What were you doing before I got here?" he asked. Ginny blushed, Harry loved it when she blushed. The swelling in his jeans increased. Harry tried to stand in away that camouflage it, only to draw Ginny's attention to it. She smirked and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," She said. Harry felt his cheeks redden.

"Well, at least I wasn't wiggling around trying to look sexy," he countered.

"You have got to stop spying on me! And what do you mean 'trying to look sexy?' You seem to have been enjoying it," she said indicating his rather engorged area. Harry gave Ginny a mildly offended look, but he was really in no mood to be terribly upset with her. "Take your shirt off and come here."

"Um… Ginny-"

"Harry, I love you and we're going to get married. How do you expect to shag me if you won't take your shirt off?" she asked.

"Bloody hell, woman, that's not it. You're rushing me is all. Ten minutes ago, I didn't think you wanted to shag, and now you're wiggling around on my bed wearing next to nothing and if you don't stop this sexy demanding Ginny business, I'm not going to last more than five minutes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I don't reckon you're going to last more than five minutes anyway," Ginny said.

"This is quite possibly the most romantic moment of my life," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, darling come here." Ginny opened her arms to Harry and he grudgingly got into bed with her. "I've never had sex before-"

"Well, I should hope not."

"Will you stop talking?! Hermione's given me a lot of books on this and just so you know most boys don't last very long their first time."

"So, I'm going to be rubbish at it and there's nothing I can do?" Harry looked a bit horrified at the thought.

"We can practice at it and in a while we'll both be real good at it. And the practicing is the fun part. But we've got to start some where, so why don't we snog a bit and get comfortable?"

"Just snog a bit."

"Just a little snog." Ginny pulled Harry into her arms and pressed her lips against his. They fell back into the bed.

----

A half an hour later Harry mental proclaimed that that was the best snog he had ever had. He lay in bed with his hands behind his head and Ginny snuggled into his chest. Sure Ginny said that she was prepared not to enjoy their little romp, but from the moans and sexy whimpers that Harry heard he would say that she had good time. Perhaps not as good a time as he had, but she seemed pleased nonetheless.

Ginny sat up, relieving what had become Harry's two favorite parts of her body, and grinned down at him. Harry smirked back up at her. Or almost all the way up at her. He got a bit distracted along the way. Ginny pulled a pillow over her chest and Harry finally met her gaze.

"Reckon we ought to do it again?" Harry asked. Ginny snorted at him. "Wha?"

"Why don't we wait 'til after dinner, lover boy?" she suggested, getting out of bed.

To his credit Harry did listen to what she said, but once she slipped out from under the covers and revealed inch after tantalizing inch of her flawless porcelain skin Harry managed to not have a coherent thought for several minutes.

By the time he caught up with her half of the conversation she already had her knickers on. Much to Harry's displeasure.

"I have an idea," he said. Ginny gave him a curious, yet interested look. "I think we ought to forget about dinner, because I'm probably never going to get out of this bed again and have another go. And you should walk around stalkers all the time." Ginny just stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head and continuing to dress.

"Well, I never knew that shagging caused what I can only hope is momentary stupidity," she said, pulling her shirt on. "Now, get up I want to see what you got everyone for Christmas."

"Now, that's bullocks and you know it," Harry said, finally getting out of bed. When Ginny did not immediately respond to his statement, Harry turned towards her as he pulled his boxers up. She shook herself and looked up from his bum. "Sure you don't fancy another go?"

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Feisty!"

"What'd you mean 'that's bullocks and you know it'?" Ginny asked.

"You just want to look at what I bought so you can see what I got you," Harry correctly assumed.

"I do not," Ginny huffed.

"Sure, but the fact of the matter is that I haven't gotten you anything yet. So, unless you want to take a good hard look at the toddler Quidditch gear I got Teddy, you're fresh out of luck, pretty lady," Harry said. Ginny blushed and looked away from Harry's sculpted chest and arms.

"Since when are you so perceptive, Mr. Hot Stuff Potter?" She asked. "And if you asked me if I want another go, I'm going to have thump you." Harry closed his mouth and frowned at his girlfriend.

"Well, if you keep calling me things like 'lover boy' and 'Mr. Hot Stuff Potter' and staring at with that hungry look in your eyes what else am supposed to assume?" he asked.

"Perhaps that I enjoy looking at you and calling you funny names."

"Calling me funny names," Harry mimicked. "Bloody hell, woman, you look so sexy right now, why can't we have another go at it?" Ginny sighed and looked away from him.

"I'm a bit sore, is all," she mumbled. Harry felt like a prat.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said. "I know I'm a right git sometimes, but I do love you. And if I have to wait another year to shag you, I will. I'll it do without complaining much, as well."

"Oh no! I'm going to take a soothing bath after dinner and then we are giving it another go, as it were. I've waited long enough to shag you, you bloody berk! And no small amount of discomfort is going to stop me from continuing to shag you now that we've started."

"How long have you wanted to shag me?" Harry asked, pulling on his shirt and trousers.

"Looking for a bit of an ego boost?" Ginny asked.

"Can you blame me?" Harry fell back into bed, now fully clothed and gave his girlfriend a flirtatious wink.

"I suppose not," she conceded. "How long have I wanted to shag you? Hmmm? How long have I known you?"

"Bloody hell, Ginny, you were ten when we met!" Harry sat up, affronted.

"Okay well, maybe not that far back. But at least by the time I was twelve."

"I don't reckon that I was even thinking about shagging when I was twelve," Harry mused.

"Well, you had half the school thinking you were the heir of Slytherin. Bit taxing I imagine," Ginny said, falling into bed next to Harry.

Harry rolled over and raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Oh, you are such a prat! Come help me with dinner."


	12. The One Ring

"Our most brutal scars are those that mar our emotions." – Danielle Juarez

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know it's short, but hey I'm not a miracle worker and I've been having a really hard time writing recently. Let's hope that I get out of my slump and get back to what I love……… writing.

**Chapter Twelve**

The One Ring

Harry sat outside of a Muggle jewelry shop. It was a tiny store, only had four cases of fine jewelry to choose from. He walked past the store everyday for nearly two years on his way to work, and only that day, on Christmas Eve, did he walk into it. Harry had carefully examined all the rings the jeweler had to offer and when he was about to give up, he saw it.

The center stone was no spectacle in size, one, one and half karats at most, square cut diamond and surrounded by smaller diamonds, a diamond crusted band. All set in fourteen karat white gold. It was simple, Harry supposed, but beautiful and he knew that Ginny would love it. He even bought a diamond crusted wedding band, to go with it.

He was not worried about the ring.

Not really.

Harry was going to ask Ginny to marry him that night, while they lay in bed, hopefully after a very good shag. Harry already knew she would say yes, hell she had been dropping hints like no tomorrow about how much she would like to be married. He was not worried that she would not want to marry him. He was not quite sure what he was worried about. He loved her, he wanted to have kids with her, he wanted to grow old with her, he wanted her forever.

But marriage was just so final.

You get married, have kids………… and then what?

For the first time in a long time, the first maybe ever, Harry was mad that his father had died. This was the sort of thing he was supposed to have a father for. His father was supposed to be there when he asked his girlfriend to marry him. James was supposed to be there. He should have been there!

Harry glared angrily down at the ring his hand.

Hell, if James was not going to be there, Remus or Sirius should have been. They would have been able to tell him what he needed to hear. But they were not there either. Harry was mad about that, as well. If his father could not been there his father's friends should have been. Someone should have been. And Harry was mad as hell that someone was not.

Sure he could talk to Mr. Weasley. But Ginny was his daughter. There was no way that Harry could talk to him the way he wanted to. He definitely could not talk to Ron about it. The stupid bugger would get it in his head that Harry went to drop Ginny, and no one would end up happy for it.

No, there was no one. No one who would understand, no one who would listen.

"Hey, Harry," someone said. Harry glanced up at Neville Longbottom.

He had not seen his old school dorm mate in quite a while, but he was too worn out to feel guilty about it at the moment. He knew he had acted the wrong way, gotten too caught up in his job, his girlfriend, his godson and the few friends that took the time to seek him out.

He promptly felt guilty for not feeling guilty.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said. "How's life?"

Harry could not muster the enthusiasm to seem actually interested. But Neville did not seem to notice, he sat down next to Harry and started talking.

"Life's great. I'm heading to the Ministry to get my teaching license. I'm going to teach at Hogwarts! Eventually anyway, right now I'm just interning, learning how to be a professor really. McGonagall doesn't want to hire me full time until I have a bit more experience…" Neville said.

Harry smiled in a wistful sort of way. Hogwarts used to be a place of comfort for him, now he could not even find time to be alone. Neville was going on and on about how he planned to get the job as Herbology professor, but Harry was not really listening.

And he felt ruddy awful for that, as well.

"……… Harry," Neville said. He had said something before that but all Harry heard was his name.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you all right? I know you don't really care about plants and the lot, but you seem even less interested than you did at school. Is everything all right? Between you and Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight-"

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Neville said, before Harry got the chance to finish his sentence.

"And then we'll have kids and then I'll die a slow miserable death, having lived the most exciting part of my life in my youth……… Bloody hell even I don't believe that," Harry muttered.

"What d'you mean?" Neville asked.

"What happens after kids? What else do I have to look forward to?" Harry asked.

"Well, if the Daily Prophet is any indication you'll probably end up being Minister of Magic-"

"I don't want to be Minister of Magic, Neville," Harry said, slightly disgusted at the thought.

"Yeah well, anyone who's met you knows that, but most of the people at the Prophet haven't. Look, Harry… can I ask you a question?" Harry looked from Ginny's engagement ring to Neville.

"Sure."

"What part of having and then raising children sounds easy to you?" Neville asked.

"None of it, I suppose."

"Damn right, kids are hard and take a lot of work, but they're worth it. What you have to look forward to after getting married and having kids is the adventure of raising them. And by my guess your kids are going to be smart little trouble makers." Harry smiled briefly. "I look forward to teaching them and you should look forward to meeting them."

"I just…"

"What?"

"As awful as it sounds, two years ago I imagined Ginny marrying someone else, because I had died in the war. I never planned this far ahead. I had daydreams of maybe being an Auror, of maybe marrying her, of maybe having kids. But I honestly just thought I was kidding myself with all of that. I never planned any of this, I never took the time to think about what I wanted. I really thought that I'd be dead by now," Harry said.

He and Neville sat in silence for a while. People walked past them and paid them no heed. But Harry paid a lot of attention to them. He had the sudden urge to be one of them. To run away, to leave all of his personal and professional problems behind and just start over somewhere where no one knew who he was.

The urge vanished almost as fast as it had manifested. If he ran, he would be running from Ginny, away from Teddy and Ron and Hermione, away from the life, the future he had with them. And for all of his problems he really wanted to see Teddy grow up and watch Ron and Hermione get married.

"Well," Neville said, gaining Harry's attention. "You aren't dead, so deal with it. I, for one, am very happy you aren't dead. We'd all be in deep shit of you were, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I know," Harry said.

"Look, we all have our ups and downs. You're just down right now. Ginny loves you and she'll wait as long as it takes to be your wife. Maybe now isn't the best time to ask her to marry you. Maybe you should ask when you're sure that it's what you want." Harry sighed

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said. "You're right, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Really thank you, I needed to talk to someone." Neville stood up and Harry followed suit.

"Anytime you need to get your head ripped out of your arse, just Floo me. I moved, just so you know, but you're the bloody Head of the Auror Department, you should be able to fine me." Harry smiled and they shook hands. "I got a test to get to, but I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry slipped the velvet box containing Ginny's engagement ring into his pocket and wondered, vaguely, how long it would remain there.

**A/N:**** THIS NEXT BIT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER FROM THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! IT IS NOT PART OF THE ABOVE STORY! IT IS THE SEQUEL!**

**The Children of Potter**

**Chapter One**

Girls, Boys and James Potter

James Potter liked girls. He had always been fond of girls, even his little sister, Lily. Sure they could be annoying at times, but for the most part he liked them. They were easy to get mad, easy to play with, they were like boys, except they were girls. As he got older he began to realize that he really liked to look at girls. They were different from boys and that baffled James. He always sort of knew that girls were different from boys, why else would they be called girls instead of boys?

James Potter was seven (going to be eight in three days) when he finally asked his father, Harry Potter, why girls were called girls and boys were called boys. He also wanted to know why he liked looking at girls' knickers so much. Girls always wore pretty knickers. Pink little knickers with flowers all over them, or sometimes with pictures of princesses from stories, or his favorite plain white knickers. James Potter liked simple knickers.

On a girl of course.

He did not really see their appeal if he was just holding a pair.

James looked up at his father. He had yet to answer his son, and said son was getting antsy. James did not like sitting still, something his mother always told him was going to be a problem when he finally went off to school. But he had plans with his brother to go search for his presents. Asking his father why girls always wore the prettiest knickers had been an afterthought.

An ill advised decision it seemed.

He had just asked in passing, expecting a simple two or three word answer that he could absorb and then move on with the rest of his day. But his father seemed to think differently. Harry had pulled him into his office and sat him down on one of the plush leather chairs in his cozy office. James started to kick his legs, effectively marking up the once flawless leather chair. His father did not seem to notice, so James continued.

Harry was pacing. He would stop every once and a while, start to say something and then stop, shake his head and keep on pacing. James did not see what the big deal was. If he was not supposed to know what made him like girls so much, then he guessed that would be okay.

Maybe he could ask Teddy.

Teddy seemed to like girls just as much as James. He was always talking about girls. But James thought, maybe that was just something that fourteen year olds were supposed to do. Teddy really did not talk about lots of girls, the way James tended to. He only really talked about Victoire. James did not see his cousin as all that appealing. He never once saw her knickers, for starters and she was his cousin, she might as well not be a girl as far as James was concerned. Like his sister. Sure she looked like a girl and people called her a girl, but that did not make her a girl.

As Harry continued to pace, James started separating the girls in his life into two groups. Girls he liked to look at. And girls that really did not count as girls, or girls he did not like to look at. He was seven after all, almost eight, it was time he got this sort of thing sorted out. Girls he liked to look at had to be pretty, with pretty knickers. Girls he did not like to look at involved… Well, just about any girl he was related to.

Finally Harry stopped, knelt in front of James and grabbed his shoulders.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Harry asked. James blinked at his father. In his mind he could not have been clearer.

"Why are girls called girls and boys called boys?" James asked again, only this time louder and slower. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I know that question."

"Then answer it." James Potter was nothing if not direct.

"Girls are called girls because they were born that way-" Harry began

"What way?"

"With girl parts." James squinted at his father and let the term 'girl parts' roll around in his head for a while.

"What are girl parts?" he asked. Harry straightened up and rubbed his hands all over his face. James knew this gesture, his father only did it when he was not sure how to answer something. Harry started pacing again.

"You've seen how your mother and I are different, physically, haven't you?" he asked. James tipped his head to the side and thought.

"Mum's shorter than you and has long hair. I suppose she's differently shaped, like Aunt Hermione or Aunt Luna. They've all got boobies, which you haven't got," James said.

"You won't get boobies." Harry stopped pacing and stood in front of James.

"Well, I know that much. Boobies are a girl thing. Only girls get them. Like pink knickers, only girls get pink knickers," James pointed out, in case his father did not know.

"Yes, that is true. Boobies, or breasts, are considered girl parts. Only girls have them-" Harry began.

"What about that bloke down at the market, he's got boobies, but I know he's a boy, he's got a beard and everything-" James said as the thought struck him, maybe boobies were not just a girl thing.

"Yes, yes, I know, and believe me he knows too. But he hasn't got proper breasts and he's only got them because he's fat. Boys aren't supposed to have breasts only girls are. Breasts are something that makes girls different from us boys. There is also another part of a girl that makes her different from a boy-"

"Which girl are you talking about?"

"All girls."

"Oh. What is it then?"

"Bugger," Harry mumbled under his breath. He knelt down in front of James again. "It's called a…… bugger."

"A bugger?" James asked in disbelief, he always thought those came out of your nose. And if he got buggers, it made sense that girls would too. Buggers could not be something that made boys different from girls. Not if he got them too.

"No, not a bugger. It's called a vagina," Harry said, patting James on the knee.

"A vagina," James said. He thought on that word. It sounded familiar. "I think Teddy's talked about one of those before." Harry's eyes got wide. "He said that he liked them, even though they were funny looking. At least I think that's what he said."

"I'm going to have to have a chat with Teddy."

"What is a vagina?" Harry sighed again and scratched his head.

"You know where your penis is?" he asked.

"You mean Henry?" James asked.

"What?!"

"I named it. Teddy said that he named his, so I named mine. It's name is Henry," James said.

"Brilliant. Well, girls don't have penises."

"Well, I knew that. Penises are like boobies to boys, only we get them."

"Yes, instead of penises girls get vaginas. In the same place that a penis would be. Between the legs," Harry said, somewhat unsure.

"Oh, so that's what knickers cover up?"

"Yes."

"What do vaginas do?" James asked.

"Come again?"

"Penises are for peeing with. What do vaginas do?" James asked, again.

"Vagina's are for peeing with as well," Harry said.

"Oh."

"And for having babies-"

"How do babies come from a vagina?" James asked.

"Do you remember when your mum had Lily?" Harry asked.

"Sure! She got real fat for a couple months but you told me I couldn't call her fat even though she was." Harry tried to stop his son, to make a point, but it was like trying to stop a speeding train by stepping in front of it. There was just no stopping James Potter once he got started. "Then we went to the hospital for hours and hours. And I got real tired until Teddy taught me how to nick sugar cubes from the Tea Room. And then you took me and Al into a room where mum was holding Lily." Harry opened his mouth. "And when I asked you where Lily came from, you said she came from mum. And-"

"She did," Harry said, quickly. "Your mum was so fat because Lily was growing inside of her, and as Lily grew bigger, your mum got fatter." James' eyes got wide.

"Lily was inside of mum?" He asked, slowly.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Was I inside of mum?"

"Yes."

James sat quietly for quite a while staring at his father. He eventually squinted at Harry in disbelief. "Well, if that's true, how did we get out? Was Al inside of mum? Why weren't we inside of you? How did we get there?" he asked.

"Yes, Albus was inside of mum too. You weren't inside of me because only girls can have babies. I don't have the proper parts to have a baby and nor do you. Having babies is something only girls can do, when they reach a certain age. When a man and a woman get married they do something called sex, which I'll tell you about when you're older. And babies come from sex and come out of mums through their vaginas."

"That's where all babies come from?"

"Yes."

"So, I came from mum's vagina?" James asked.

"Yes."

"I don't remember that."

"Well, you were very little when it happened," Harry said.

"How little?"

"Not even a second old, James, we'll talk about this some more as you get older. Now, that's in generally why girls are called girls and boys are called boys. You like knickers so much probably because someday, a long while from now, you'll have feelings for a girl like I have for your mum. And you'll get married and have babies, a long, long time from now."

James sat quietly again. "So, girls are called girls because they have vaginas and boys are called boys because we have penises? And I like knickers because I want to get married and have babies someday?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said, standing up.

"Well, why couldn't you just say that?" James demanded standing up. "I have presents to find." He slipped past his father and out the door to Albus who had been sitting there waiting.

"So, why do we find knickers so…… I dunno cool?" Albus asked as he and James scurried down the hall.

"Dad said it's because we want to get married and have babies when we grow up," James said.

"Why'd it take so long to find that out?"

"Well, you know Dad, don't you?"

Harry leaned against the doorway to his office and muttered, "I am so screwed."


	13. The Ron Run Around

Chapter Thirteen

"The best marriages are those that are built over time." – Danielle Juarez

A/N: I think that I'm going to start focusing more on my own stories and less on my fan fictions. The stories that I am going to be posting for most often are going to be Harrowing the Dragon and when I have more chapters written Children of Potter. This does not mean that I'm giving up on my other stories, it just means that I am not going to be updating them as often. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I only own some of the plot line and characters.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Ron Run Around

Harry stared across the table at Ron and Hermione. They seemed so happy and in love, but Harry knew better. Ron told him two weeks ago that Hermione was going to try to aggressively persuade Harry into asking Ginny to marry him, by acting like getting engaged was the best possible thing to do.

It involved a lot of revolting kissing and cuddling on the parts of Ron and Hermione.

Harry was hardly surprised though. Hermione had hardly spoken to him at all after Harry gave Ginny a diamond tennis bracelet for Christmas instead of an engagement ring. Which Harry thought was odd, because once Ginny got over the shock of not being proposed to, she thanked him repeatedly and horizontally. She wore the bracelet all the time and talked about marriage as much as she could as well. But Harry did not mind Ginny's constant talk of how great married life will be anymore than he minded Hermione parading around like she was on top of the world now that she was getting married.

Harry hoped that a constant flow of marriage talk would give him a push in the direction of asking Ginny the big question.

He practiced hundred of times and had been tempted even more times, but never actually said those four words. He did not think he was scared. He did not even think that they were not ready to get married. He really did not know what to think, other than it just was not the right time. He had faith that when the time was right, he would not even have to think about it. It would be the most natural thing in the world for him to ask her.

Besides he was fairly sure that Ginny was already planning their wedding. It was only a matter of time and Harry knew that.

Still, he rather fancied the idea of surprising her, which was the only reason he could think of for not asking her. He knew he had other reasons. But they were vague and at best only half thought out.

Harry shifted in his seat. The hard little velvet box that held Ginny's engagement ring pressed into his hip. It was reassuring to know that it was still there and that as far as he knew Ginny had not seen it yet. She did quite a bit of his laundry and liked to root around in his trouser pockets. She had never liked the thought of him keeping things from her, so in her opinion looking through his pockets was her right as his girl friend… soon to be fiancé… later to be wife.

Hermione finally stopped kissing Ron and had the decency to look embarrassed. "I just can't keep my hands off of him now that we're getting married," she said. Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded, he hoped it looked believable because she really did not sound at all honest. "It never used to be this bad. But once Ron made that commitment to me, it's like I love him all the more!"

Ron rubbed his eyes and tried to hide his grin. Hermione was about to say more when the phone rang. "That's probably my mum," she said, getting up. She made it half way to the phone before turning back and kissing Ron again.

Harry hid his chuckle behind a cough as Hermione took the phone into the living room to talk to her mum. Once she was out of ear shot, Ron whispered:

"I can't bloody stand this anymore, mate. Whenever you're around and even when you aren't, she's all over me like a bloody niffler in heat!"

"I though you said you couldn't wait for her to all over you?" Harry asked.

"I know, I know. When she told me about the plan to coerce you into marrying my sister I was all for it. She was threatening not to shag me until we got married before you didn't ask Ginny to marry you. And I can't tell you how glad I am that you decided against it," Ron said, in a very hushed whisper.

"Then, what's the problem?" Harry asked. He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on one of his hands.

"I believe the term is suffering from an overabundance. She wants to do it all the time now. Do you have any idea how hard it is to perform under that kind of pressure? Three times a day! Three bloody times a day! I'm not a bloody shagging machine, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry put his hands over his face, tried not to laugh his arse off and failed. Ron glowered at him, as he rocked back and forth roaring with mirth. Once Harry finally settled and wiped the tears from his eyes, Ron said:

"If you're quite finished I have to call in a favor. I've risked my life for you more times then I care to count so you own me."

"First of all, I never asked you to risk you're life, you did that of your own free will. And how about the fact that I defeated Voldemort and saved your favor seeking bum?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest. "And the fact that I got you a high paying job that you love-"

"All right, all right!" Ron exclaimed, cutting Harry off. "Then I'm calling in a best mate favor. One for sticking around while you got all the attention and snogged my sister, and there's nothing you can say that'll get you off the hook for that one."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes. Ron continued, "I am begging you, for the good of my mental and physical health, ask my sister to marry you. I don't know how much longer I'll last if you don't"

"I'll ask you're sister to marry me," Ron sat up straighter and grinned, "when I'm damn well ready to."

Ron stood up and squinted at Harry. "You're leading my sister along aren't you?!"

"Ron-"

"You say you love her but you're too afraid that proving it would be a life long commitment-"

"Ron!" Harry stood up too. "I do love Ginny. But you and Hermione argue now more than you ever did before! I don't want that for me and Ginny. I don't want to argue about table settings and center pieces. I don't want to fall asleep on the couch because we got into a massive argument about what my groomsmen will be wearing. Don't you see? It's better this way. She's planning our entire wedding without me 'knowing.' This way she doesn't ask for my opinion and then get mad when I disagree. This way we don't fight, she gets exactly what she wants for our wedding and once she's finished planning then I'll ask her. By then all of the frivolous crap will be decided and we won't fight over trivial things that will only push us apart."

Ron crossed his arms and conceded. "I'd never thought of it like that." Harry sighed and sat back down.

"And I don't want to lose what we have if something goes wrong," he said, quietly. Ron sat down as well.

"How do you think I feel?" he asked. "I'm marrying my best mate. If something bad happens and I lose her, I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, Ron, you and Hermione were never very good best mates anyway. I mean our first year you almost got her killed by a cave troll, fourth year you made her cry at the Yule ball, sixth year you hardly spoke at all. You've been at each other's throats more often then not. Honestly, you two are the worst pair of best mates I've ever met."

"Be that as it may," Ron growled, "I still love her-"

"I know-"

"And it would kill me to bugger it up and lose her. And we both know that I'll bugger something up at some point in our marriage. But you don't see me freaking out and not marrying her just because of that."

"I do want to marry Ginny," Harry said.

"Then ask her."

"But that's what I don't get. Why do I have to ask her? Why can't she ask me? Then I'll say 'yes', give her the ring I bought and we'll both be happy."

Ron threw his head back and laughed. "I'm not sure that's the way it's done, Harry."

"Yeah, I know-"

Hermione popped her head back in from the living room. "I could tell Ginny to ask you to marry her," she said. "I'm sure that she'll be more than willing to do it."

"Hermione!" Ron said turning towards his fiancé.

"What? You didn't honestly think that I wasn't going to listen in on you two. By the way Ronald, we're not shagging again until we're married. And if you ever think about complaining to anyone about us being intimate every again, I won't be shagging you again for the rest of your life."

Harry covered his face with his hands and tried in vain to hide his laughter.

"You know Harry? You're right. I should have waited until after she planned our wedding to ask her to marry me. Hell, I probably never should have asked her to marry me."

Hermione started to make horrified, angry noises. Harry stood up. "I'm going to go back to the office and finish up some paper work." It was an excuse and he knew that both of his best mates knew that. But Harry knew better than to hang around when Ron and Hermione are about to start arguing.

Harry meant to ask Hermione not to tell Ginny about what she had over heard, but knowing Hermione, she would not bother not doing something he never asked her not to do. He had hoped, fruitlessly hoped, that she would stay out their business.

Though judging by the grin Ginny was sending his way she probably already knew everything there was to know about his conversation with Ron. Either that or she had something naughty planned in Harry's future. He sincerely hoped that she was planning something naughty.

"Haarrryy………" She was certainly using her naughty voice. But then again she rarely visited him at his office, so he could not get his hopes up.

Ginny hopped on top of Harry's desk and situated herself right in front of him and right on top of his Auror reports. "You know," she said playing with his robes. "I've been at practice all day and the only thing that got me through those grueling plays, was thinking about what I'd like to do you."

Harry smiled and laughed lightly. He should have known that Hermione would never tell Ginny what he had said without his expressed permission. Ginny climbed onto his lap and began kissing him heatedly.

Harry flicked his wand at the door. When it slammed shut Ginny abruptly stopped kissing him. "Before this goes any farther," she said. "I'd like to know how you knew I was planning our wedding."

Harry growled, "I knew it! I knew Hermione would not be able to keep her bloody trap shut!"

"Oh hush! Now tell me." Harry sighed.

"You're not doing a terribly good job of hiding it, love." Ginny crossed her arms and scowled at him. "There are wedding magazines everywhere, I found your 'wedding planning kit' sitting on the coffee table mostly finished mind you and the wedding coordinator Flooed while you at a game."

"Bugger," she mumbled. "I'd thought that I left that kit out, but when you didn't say anything I figured you'd just missed it." Harry smiled and kissed her. "It's not like you're any better. I found my engagement ring the day after Christmas."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you think of it?" he asked. Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

They lapsed into silence. Ginny kept playing with Harry's robes and pretended not to notice how much he enjoyed her sitting on his lap. 

In all honesty Harry was always pleasantly surprised at the way Ginny handled things. She was always so composed, like nothing he did or said made her terribly mad. And it was nice that she knew he knew she was planning their wedding. Harry was fairly sure that she was worried he would be upset she was planning it without him. He knew she was glad that he was okay with it. And he was glad that she was okay with him not asking her to marry him even though they both knew it was inevitable.

"We're going to get married," Ginny whispered into his ear. It was not a question, but Harry answered her anyway.

"Yes, we are."

"What do you think of a spring wedding?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "How about a winter wedding? I don't know, maybe January 4th?" he suggested. Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"You remembered the date I reserved ball room for!"

"I'm not as forgetful as most people seem to think I am."


	14. Happy Birthday Harry

A/N: Sorry for the extraordinarily long wait, but I had a Twilight fan fiction to write. You should read it, it's fantastic!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Happy Birthday Harry

It was Harry Potter's birthday and like most days, he was working. He had forgotten about his birthday for the last two or three years. He was not quite sure how many birthdays he had forgotten. He always remembered his friends' birthdays and of course his girlfriend's (who had taken to introducing herself as his fiancé.)

It just seemed to not be as important as it once was. There were other things to do: work, go out with friends, go out with girlfriend, (then shag girlfriend.) His birthday took the back seat to all the other things he would rather be doing.

His friends and the Weasley's always remembered. They tried to get him to go to a club or have a party, but he always refused, saying he had an important meeting the next day or he was not feeling well. When they tried to reschedule, Harry never managed to make time.

He did not do it on purpose. He just always forgot about it. Besides his friends and the Weasley's mailed their gifts to him eventually and he thanked them the next time he saw them. As far as Harry could tell everything was all right.

He did not need a party. He did not need to celebrate his birthday.

But if the look on his girlfriend's (i.e. fiancé's) face told him anything, it told him he was wrong.

"Harold James Potter," she said, her voice deathly calm. Harry cringed. Harold James Potter meant that he was in trouble. Harry ducked his head behind the report he was reading and hoped she would think he was busy and leave. A risky move that would no doubt fail, but Harry had to try. He had boat loads of work to do and getting distracted by his feisty, sexy little girlfriend (i.e. fiancé) would do him no good at all.

She snatched the paper out of his hands and placed it onto the desk of his office. "Do you know what day it is today, Harry?" she asked.

"Wednesday?" he ventured. That stopped her for a moment and gave Harry a chance to get his wits together. Was it her birthday? No. Was it their anniversary? No, that was a few weeks ago. What was she talking about?!

And then it hit him. It was his birthday.

He relaxed behind his desk. It was not anything important, just his birthday.

"It's your birthday," Ginny said. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I know."

"You forgot for a minute there."

Harry grimaced, "I know."

"You forgot like you have for the past two years."

"I know."

"And then when we tried to plan a party, you bailed, you always bail."

Another grimace, "I know."

"Well, not this year, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed. "There's nothing I can say that'll put you off this, is there?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Brilliant."

"Why are you so against celebrating your birthday?" Ginny demanded.

"I'm not against celebrating my birthday, Ginny. I just have three million other things I'd rather do. You would one of those things." Ginny blushed. "And when I think about taking time out of my day to… have a party or something, it just seems like a waste of time. I just keep picturing myself in a club getting shit faced, when I need to go work in the morning and then see Teddy that evening and of course you would want some attention and-"

"All right, all right!" Ginny exclaimed. "I get it, we're wearing you a little thin, but that doesn't change a damn thing. We're having a party for you tonight and if you want to have sex with me again before we get married, then we better get going."

"Bugger."

---

If Harry liked parties, which at this point it should be obvious that he does not, he would have to say that this party was rather good. The party was at Ron and Hermione cottage and everyone that Harry would have invited had been invited. Mrs. Weasley did the cooking and Harry assumed that George got masses of alcohol.

All in all, it was a good party by Harry estimation.

"You should give a speech," Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry choked on his fire whiskey.

"Are you mad, woman? There is no way I'm giving a speech."

"Okay," Ginny said and Harry sighed in relief. "Let me rephrase that. You're giving a speech."

"This is not something you can make me do. We're getting married in January and I know you well enough to know that even if you hold out on me until our honeymoon, I'll definitely get laid then. So don't even think about threatening sex," Harry said.

"Fine, but you're giving this speech." She walked away after that and Harry wondered what her game was.

Surely she knew him well enough to know that he would never give a speech willingly. He just was not the speech giving sort of guy. Speeches, in Harry's opinion, were for people who thought very highly of themselves. And Harry prided himself on being humble. There was no way he would be giving a speech at a party he did not really want to be at in the first place.

And he had no idea what he would say or where he would even give the speech from. Should he stand on a table? Or just stay where he was? He did think that he should thank the people that made the whole party possible, but even that seemed silly.

He was only twenty two for crap sake, why the hell should he give a speech? Twenty two is not a terribly important birthday, or anything. Nothing like turning seventeen or a hundred. He would give a speech when he turned a hundred, Harry decided, but not a day sooner.

Then again……

He had been thinking a lot about how he was going to ask Ginny to marry him. Hell, he had been thinking about it since last Christmas, but even more so recently. The timing felt right and that had been what Harry had been waiting for. The reason he had not asked her already was because she knew he was going to ask her.

Which made absolutely no sense to Ron, who was the only person who knew Harry planned to ask Ginny any time soon.

Since Ginny knew that Harry would eventually ask her to marry him, Harry wanted to make the proposal something she would always remember. Something that would make Ron and every other man who had asked the woman he loved to marry him look like a fool.

And all because Ginny knew she was being proposed to…… eventually.

"Damn it," Harry muttered.

Ginny would never expect to get proposed to at Harry's birthday party. He hated to admit it, but this was the perfect time to ask her. He would thank her, profess his undying love for her and then ask her to be his wife.

He had her engagement ring in his pocket, he was set. Now he just had to find the nerve.

"Damn it," Harry muttered, again. He had all courage in the world when facing down a dragon, but throw speech and a proposal his way and he would nearly wet himself.

Perhaps he should go to the loo first. Just to be safe.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Are you all right, Harry?" Neville asked.

"No, Neville. I'm freaking myself out for no bloody reason. I thought for one second that I was going to ask Ginny to marry me during my speech, but thought better of it," Harry said.

"Well, why?"

"What d'you mean, why?"

"That would be the perfect time to ask her to marry you," Neville explained. "Just imagine it from her perspective. The man of her dreams giving her the perfect gift on his birthday in front of a crowd of her favorite people. You have the ring right?" Harry nodded. "Great, there's nothing stopping you."

"There's plenty stopping me, Neville," Harry mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Like what if she says no?" Harry asked. Neville laughed.

"You're joking right? She introduced herself to my date as your fiancé. I think it's pretty much a sure thing that she'll say yes," he said. "Speaking of my date, I've got to get back to her. Your _fiancé_ just cornered her and I'm not interested in becoming a married man anytime soon. But you should be. You're more mature then everyone in this room put together."

Neville walked away after that forcing Harry to confront his own incomprehensible cowardice. Had he been putting off asking Ginny merely because he was worried she'd say no? It seemed silly now that Harry thought about it. Ginny loved him, he loved Ginny, she was already planning their wedding and Harry doubted that she'd involve him in that planning once they were actually engaged. So what exactly was stopping him?

Harry was drawing a blank. He couldn't think of one reason to put it off. And Neville was right, damn it. Ginny would always remember this moment, his birthday surrounded by her beloved friends and family when he asked her to be his wife. Harry walked over the couch where George and Luna were snogging and shooed them away. He stood on the cushions and cleared his throat. It didn't do much good but thankfully he'd gotten George's attention with a few fireworks George got everyone else's attention.

"Hey," Harry said, slightly uncomfortable to be the center of everyone's focus. "I'd like to make a toast to a few people." Everyone reached for their glasses. "First of all I'd like to thank all of you for coming. It means a lot to me that you lot still care about the day I was born, cause Merlin knows it caused me no end of trouble." A few people laughed, but most just shook their heads and smiled knowingly. "I'd also like to thank Mrs. Weasley for cooking and she'll no doubt be cleaning as well. As for my toast I'd like to dedicate that to my lovely girlfriend, if she'd be so kind as to come over here." Harry hopped down from the couch as soon as Ginny was close.

"Ginny Weasley you've known just about the whole time we've known each other that one day I'd pull my head out of my arse and make an honest woman out of you." That did get quite a few laughs, but Harry didn't pay much mind to that. He was too focused on the pretty blush on Ginny's cheeks. He got down on one knee and Ginny began to tear up. He pulled the velvet box holding her engagement ring from his pocket. "Ginerva Weasley, will you marry me?"

"If you promise never to call me Ginerva again I will happily marry you, Harry Potter!" The party went a bit wild after that, but Harry was too wrapped up in his fiancé to notice.


	15. Questions I Don't Want to Answer

**Chapter Fifteen**

Questions I Don't Want to Answer

"How did my Mummy and Daddy fall in love?"

"Where did they get married?"

"When did they get married?"

"Do you have pictures?"

"Can I see them?"

"When did they have me?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"How come Uncle George is always happy after spending alone time with Aunt Luna?"

"How come you're always happy after spending alone time with Aunt Ginny?"

"Why is your face all red?"

"Why are you sweating so much?"

"Where are you going?"

Harry made a bee line for the kitchen with a very determined Teddy Lupin on his heels. That little boy wanted answers and he was sure that Harry had them. Now, Harry wasn't under any misconception about what his role as the dominant male figure in Teddy's life would entail, he just hadn't thought that the little guy would be asking all those questions so soon. The kid was three years old, for Merlin's sake! He shouldn't be wondering about where babies come from.

Harry thought that that was a conversation they would have when Teddy was…… older. He still had a hard time not thinking of the little guys as a screaming infant.

Where do babies come from?

Not something Harry really wanted to think about, especially considering the fact that most of the older Weasley men were settling down and having a dozen or so of their own. There was all sorts of pressure on Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione as the newly weds of the family to start having a bunch as well. From what little Harry had seen of his best mates recently, he was inclined to believe that they were trying.

What with Bill and Fleur's two daughters (the rumor running around the family was that she was indeed pregnant again), Charlie's girlfriend, Charlene (i.e. Charlie) being pregnant with their first child, Percy's daughter Molly jr. and George and Luna's son Fred- anyone in the family that wasn't actively trying to have a child or didn't have one already was the odd man out.

It wasn't that Harry and Ginny didn't want to have kids, they did. They'd already talked about it and everything:

Harry: "Do you fancy having a baby someday?"

Ginny: "Sure, why not?"

See, they'd talked loads about it. But they'd just gotten married. Harry had just figured out how to do all that his job demanded of him and how to be good husband on top of that. They both worked all day, him at the Ministry and her at Quidditch practice, they got home at about the same time and who ever was home first made dinner or got dinner from a nearby restaurant. She had games almost every Friday at five so Harry took off early to support her. On the weekends they spent time with friend and with the family and dedicated at least three solid hours to shagging.

They were both usually too tired during the week to shag and their hectic working schedules prohibited a proper honeymoon, so they spent as much time as they could shagging, which unfortunately wasn't a lot.

It wasn't that they didn't want kids, they just didn't have the time. In Harry's mind the inevitable child that came from their random coupling would probably be a mistake and like all mistakes a surprise. That didn't keep Mrs. Weasley from badgering them about it, though. She was overrun with grandchildren most days and said that it reminder her fondly of when all her babies were at home and in desperate need of their Mummy.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Teddy pulled on his trousers and eventually decided that it was best for both of them if he wrapped his little body around Harry's leg. That way Uncle Harry couldn't get away without taking Teddy with him.

Harry didn't bother trying to pry the child off of him. It wouldn't have done any good and the ensuing struggle would catch young Victoire's attention, thus giving her the idea to latch herself onto Harry's leg too. Victoire made a point of doing everything that Teddy did. For the most part the two of them were inseparable.

"What, Teddy?" Harry knew what was coming but he hoped that the little guy had an attention span as short as his body. Teddy stopped tugging on Harry's trousers for a moment and thought.

"I want you to tell me about my Mummy and my Daddy," he finally said. Harry sighed. He almost preferred the sex question to that one. What was he supposed to say?

"Sorry, Teddy. But when your father found out that your mother was pregnant he just about bolted."

Harry sighed, he couldn't say that. Unfortunately he was hard pressed not to, the horrible truth was on the tip of his tongue just begging to be told. Harry knew he'd have to tell Teddy eventually. If only for his peace of mind, but he had a feeling that someday Teddy would ask him point blank, 'What was my father's reaction when he found out my mother was pregnant?' And Harry wouldn't lie to him.

But fortunately Teddy hadn't asked that exact question so Harry couldn't give him the answer in the tip of his tongue.

"Uncle Harry, I wanna know!"

Harry dragged Teddy towards the kitchen of Ginny and his flat. Andromeda would often times let Harry watch his godson for a few hours on the weekend. Ginny hadn't known that Andromeda planned on having Teddy stay over or she wouldn't have told Bill they could watch Victoire and Dominique for a few hours. The flat that Harry had once thought of as so large was now being overrun by three children that weren't even his.

"Ginny!" Harry called for his wife. She was so much better at these delicate situations then he was.

"Uncle Harry! I want to know!" Teddy insisted.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed at the exact same moment she ventured out of the kitchen. She was holding Dominique and Victoire was hanging onto her belt trying to drag her back into the kitchen.

"Gah! What, Harry?"

"Teddy has asked me a very… delicate question…" Harry gave her a meaningful look that he hoped communicated the seriousness of the situation. Ginny blinked at him.

"Delicate question?" she repeated. "Like he asked you where babies come from?" The two of them froze in unison and looked at the children surrounding them. The children were all listening very carefully. Teddy asked the obvious question, the one he'd already asked and abandoned in favor of the one about his parents.

"Uncle Harry, where _do_ babies come from?" he asked. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Uncle Harry will tell you that when you're older," Ginny said coming to his rescue. _It was her fault, she _should_ fix it_, Harry thought.

"But!"

"No," she insisted silencing Teddy. "If not _that_, what did he ask you?"

"He asked me about Remus and Tonks… I don't know what to tell him," he admitted. "You give me a Dark Wizard and I'll take care of him like that," he snapped his fingers and Ginny rolled her eyes, "but this… what do I say?"

"Tell him the truth, Harry," she said. Harry gaped at her. "Not the brutal truth, of course. He's too young, he'd never understand."

After that Ginny allowed Victoire to force her back into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone with Teddy, who was still upset about not finding out where babies come from. He'd have to get over it because Harry wasn't about to answer that question on top of the one he'd already asked. Harry pulled Teddy from his leg and picked him up. Once Harry had situated the two of them on the couch he sighed and tried to think while Teddy kicked his legs against the cushion.

He knew what he should say and what he wanted to say. If there was some way to combine the two so that he wasn't saying too much but also wasn't lying. Someday he'd have to tell Teddy the whole truth, tell him how his father reacted to his mother's pregnancy. But not today. He wouldn't understand, he probably never would.

"Why is this so hard?" Teddy asked.

_Good question_, Harry thought. He used to be able to say that Remus was a smart man, a loyal friend and a gifted professor and wizard. All in all a very admirable man looking to make the world that rejected him a better place. It was hard for one reason and one reason only and damn it as hard as he tried Harry couldn't get past it even in his own mind.

Remus deserved better then that.

This wasn't about Harry. This was about Teddy and Teddy deserved to hear about all the good his father did. About all the good both his parents did. Two very gifted individuals that deserved to be remembered for more than their short comings.

"You want to know about your Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yup!"

"Which do you want to hear about first?"

"Ummm… I want to hear about both!" Teddy insisted.

"But which first?"

"Ummm… Daddy. No, Mummy. No Daddy! Daddy. Daddy."

"Okay."

"Mummy!" Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yup, Mummy!"

"Okay, your Mum was a klutzy Auror who was remarkable gifted with spells. She was young and pretty with a tendency to change her appearance in order to make people laugh. She loved you father with everything she had. She was very certain of him even when he wasn't certain of himself…"

Harry paused and tried to think about something else to say about Tonks that her son would understand or enjoy hearing about.

"Tell me about Daddy now," Teddy said.

"I met your Dad when I was thirteen. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and to be honest he was one of the best professors I've ever had. He taught me all sorts of things that year, but the most important thing he taught was something he couldn't even do himself."

"What's that?"

"He taught me to believe in myself, to trust the people around me, to love even when you're afraid… Your father was one of best men I've ever met but he couldn't see it."

"Why?"

"I'll explain more when you're older, but to say a bit your father had to… work past a lot of problems within himself before he felt he could trust those around him and even then he never really trusted himself. By the end of his life he finally realized how good his life was, how lucky he was to have your mother and you."

"I'm lucky!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You are lucky, Teddy. Your parents loved you with every breath they had in them, with everything they in them."

Teddy smiled up at Harry and Harry smiled back.

---

"I just don't understand what the two of you have against giving me grandchildren," Mrs. Weasley sighed dramatically.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley chided lightly. "We've all got our hands full with the four grandchildren we've got, plus the two on the way."

"What are you saying, Arthur?"

"Maybe that you give the two of us a break, Mum?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm not going to live forever, you know?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, trying not to roll his eyes.

He sat down next to his wife at the kitchen table. They'd just arrived at the Burrow with the children they'd been watching earlier in the day and Mrs. Weasley had jumped on their case immediately. At first it was a subtle, 'well, don't you to look lovely surrounded by children?' but as time wore on it got more blatant.

"I just want some grandchildren from you two before I die! Is that too much to ask? And you're married to my daughter now, Harry. How many times must I ask you to call me 'Mum'?"

"A few more times, perhaps," Harry said.

"Perhaps I'll just have to ask you for kids a few more times," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Mum! Would you just leave it?!" Ginny demanded.

"I just want to know why all your brothers are trying for kids and the two of you aren't?" Mrs. Weasley asked, seemingly innocent. "Is it because you don't like kids? I know you had a hard time with Teddy before, Harry. But you were seventeen you can't let that experience color your decision to have kids of your own."

"We don't have time!" Ginny finally yelled.

"What do you mean? You'd make time for your child, I know you would, Ginerva. I raised you better then that."

"That's not what I meant, Mum," Ginny insisted.

"But it's certainly something to consider," Harry whispered to her.

"Don't you dare consider it!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "When you finally have children your priorities will change. They always do-"

"Like I said, Mum, that not what I meant," Ginny said.

"Then what did you mean, Ginerva?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she snapped instead of answering.

Both Harry and Ginny knew the main reason they weren't actively trying for kids and it wasn't something either of them wanted to discuss with her parents. Their coupling habits weren't good dinner conversation and their coupling habits was why they weren't trying to conceive. Too much work during the week. Too many obligations during the weekend. Not enough time for each other. Three hours a week seemed pitiful for newly weds.

"And I wish you'd answer my question," Mrs. Weasley snapped, back.

"You wouldn't like the answer so I'm not going to give it, Mum," Ginny sighed.

Harry put his arm around her and kissed her temple. The lack of regular intimacy in their marriage was tough on her. It was tough on him too, but he had more then Quidditch plays to occupy his mind when worries about their sex life or lack thereof came up.

"I just-"

"We work all week, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. She opened her mouth, no doubt to chastise him for calling her 'Mrs. Weasley' but Harry spoke over her. "We work all hours of the day and while both of us try to get home at a reasonable hour it rarely-"

"If ever-" Ginny added.

"Works out that way. I come home absolutely exhausted having dealt with irate senior Aurors, over excited recruits and the criminals it's my job to protect our world from. While Ginny's been working her bum off to become the best Quidditch player this world has ever seen," Harry said.

"I don't know if you've ever been worked by profession Quidditch coach, Mum," Ginny said. "But they don't spew sparkles and sunshine. They eat puppies for breakfast and then bring all those good feelings (note the sarcasm) to the field so they can beat the crap out of us."

"When we get home we're oft times too tired to make dinner," Harry said.

"Most of the time we eat out or order in." 

"And after dinner we fall into bed for maybe four or five hours of sleep-"

"If we're lucky-" Ginny added.

"Just to get up and do it all over again. On weekends our time is split between all our familial obligations-"

"Dinner here, a few hours at Shell Cottage to watch the nieces, Dinner in Scotland to visit Charlie and Charlie, a few hours with Ron and Hermione to catch up and so on and so forth…" Ginny listed.

"And anytime we can squeeze in for each other," Harry finished as though Ginny had never interrupted him. "When Ginny said that we don't have any time, she didn't mean that we wouldn't have time for the child-"

"Though we wouldn't-" she added for good measure.

"We don't have any time for each other," Harry said, hating the words.

He had just admitted that he had no time for the woman he'd pledged his life to. And he'd said it to her parents, two people who had taken him into their home many times and treated him like one of their own. Harry looked over at Ginny, she looked like she'd just realized it too.

"Are you saying-" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and talk?" Mr. Weasley suggested, kindly.

Harry and Ginny nodded dumbly and went up to her room. They walked in total silence and once Harry had closed, locked and Silenced the door they turned to each other with nothing to say. Harry knew that he _could_ shorten his shift load. Ron could take on more responsibility and the senior Aurors didn't need half as much baby sitting as they got. He wasn't just dating Ginny any more. He couldn't continue his work schedule exactly the way he had before they got married. Something had to give and luckily Harry was very willing to give a little or a lot for his wife.

Unfortunately he didn't see how Ginny would be able to cut back at her work. If a player didn't give a hundred and ten percent they were kicked off the team. He'd have to decide if, for a while at least, he was willing to give a little and get nothing in order to save his marriage.

"I'm going to lighten up my load at work," Harry said finally. "I'll come home early, make dinner to the best of my ability and help you relax at the end of the day so that we can spend more time together… Okay?"

He would take on most of the work in their relationship right now, because he was in a position to do so. As their life together changed and children became more of a priority other things would change too. Perhaps he'd take some of his work load back on, or maybe he'd take on less, he didn't know.

"Marriage is about compromise," Ginny said, climbing onto her bed. "You give and I give… I'll talk to one of my coaches, they have to understand…"

"We'll figure it out, Ginny. Together." Ginny smiled, grabbed the front of Harry's robes and pulled him onto the bed for a good long snog that was eventually interrupted by Mrs. Weasley looking for more grandchildren.


End file.
